


Burden Of Sacrifice

by Akira14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le persone vivono le loro vite aggrappandosi a ciò che conoscono e comprendono. E la chiamiamo "realtà". Ma "conoscenza" e "comprensione" sono termini vaghi. La realtà potrebbe essere un'illusione. Tutti vivono in base alle loro supposizioni... Così diceva Itachi.<br/>Be', questa storia racconta la 'realtà' vista da Itachi stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Prologo ispirato alla fan art [ Our Chief](http://nivalis70.deviantart.com/art/Our-chief-97572826) di Nivalis70

***********

Sono stati addestrati per ogni evenienza.  
Preparati ad analizzare con freddezza qualsiasi situazione, ad avere accortezza e lungimiranza.  
Ad essere impareggiabili conoscitori dell'animo umano, sia per poter svelare i segreti del nemico da parole e gesti apparentemente insignificanti, sia per accorgersi se un compagno stia progettando un tradimento o fomentando un ammutinamento dietro quella sua maschera.

Insomma, non è certo semplice coglierli di sorpresa.  
Eppure è successo.  
Nel giro di una notte un intero clan è stato sterminato. Senza che nessuno alzasse un dito per difenderli. Senza che nessuno di loro l'avesse previsto.

Come avrebbero potuto? Dopotutto a perpetrare quel terribile crimine è stato nientemeno che il loro capo.  
Il più abile del gruppo, che ha saputo conquistarsi la stima dei propri sottoposti nonostante la giovanissima età.  
Perché è un guerriero instancabile che non ama spargimenti di sangue inutili, uno mirabile stratega che ritiene che la pazienza ripaghi ogni sforzo.  
Perché è ligio alle regole, tanto da risultare quasi pedante, ma non abbandonerebbe mai uno di loro al proprio destino solo per portare a termine la missione.  
Sebbene abbiano accolto la sua promozione con diffidenza, insomma, non c'è voluto poi molto perché accettassero di essere guidati da lui e sviluppassero un profondo istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti.  
Camminano al suo fianco, in modo da formare una barriera umana intorno a lui e difenderlo su tutti i fronti, ogni qual volta si sposti l'intera squadra. Non che ne abbia bisogno, essendo praticamente imbattibile tanto nel combattimento quanto nelle arti illusorie.  
È più forte di loro: si tratta pur sempre di poco più di un bambino, in fondo.  
Difficile credere che proprio lui abbia potuto... Non impossibile, certo, se si è a conoscenza del conflitto tra i vertici del villaggio e gli Uchiha – Danzo non è mai andato per il sottile, e molti di loro hanno agito in modi moralmente discutibili, sotto la sua guida – ma, ufficialmente, nessuno ne sa nulla.  
Per cui, se qualcuno non è particolarmente sorpreso da ciò che è successo, be', certo non può darlo a vedere.

Una linea comune di difesa è stata decisa, in fretta e furia.  
Sputeranno veleno su di lui. Lo descriveranno come un individuo instabile, assetato di potere e poco collaborativo. Confesseranno di esserselo aspettato, in modo da non fare la figura degli idioti, ma di non aver avuto la libertà di muoversi come avrebbero voluto.  
Sosterranno con veemenza la necessità di una milizia indipendente da qualsiasi autorità.  
Prepareranno il suolo per la Radice, affinché possa crescere forte e rigogliosa.

Forse non è ciò che Itachi avrebbe voluto.  
Forse avrebbe preferito che fingessero di non saperne nulla, che sostenessero di essere stati traditi da qualcuno in cui riponevano la fiducia più assoluta.  
Peccato non siano più tenuti a rispettare i suoi ordini, o i suoi desideri.  
È un privilegio che ha perso nel momento in cui ha deciso di trincerarsi nel silenzio, di macchiarsi le mani del sangue dei propri parenti senza nemmeno chiedere il loro aiuto.

Quando ha scelto di sciogliere la squadra, di abbandonarli senza pensarci due volte.  
Be', uno così meglio perderlo che trovarlo no?  
Non sentiranno la sua mancanza; no, non la sentiranno affatto.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo ispirato, in parte, alla fan art [Uchiha Fugaku](http://nivalis70.deviantart.com/#/d57g5qh) di Nivalis70.

_“Usare la violenza per garantire la pace non ha senso.” Conclude Itachi, chiudendo l'ennesima cronaca di guerra. Altri morti, altri feriti, altre ragioni per spargere altro sangue in futuro. Ne ha già visto abbastanza con i suoi occhi. Vorrebbe non vederne mai più. “Non sarebbe meglio discuterne? Chi preferirebbe morte e distruzione, se gli si ponesse una valida e pacifica alternativa?”_

_“Molti più di quanti ne crederesti, Itachi.” Gli risponde Shisui, aiutandolo ha riporre il libro sullo scaffale. Ha solo un paio d'anni in più di lui, ma è già piuttosto alto. Pare sia anche sulla buona strada per diventare una vera e propria leggenda tra gli shinobi, e non solo nel loro villaggio. Itachi ne è sicuro: è il suo migliore amico, dopotutto. “Gli uomini saranno sempre egoisti, cercheranno sempre di farsi del male l'un l'altro. Cosa dovremmo fare, ad esempio, se scoppiasse una guerra civile? Punire chi sbaglia e farlo in modo esemplare, affinché non si osi più alzare il capo contro chi dà a te ed alla tua famiglia un tetto sulla testa, riempie il piatto in cui mangi, garantisce il quieto vivere e via dicendo. Così la pensano i grandi capi, almeno. Io no. Se è da stupidi aspettarsi il meglio dalle persone o essere convinti che impegnarsi per raggiungere un compromesso sia da preferirsi allo sterminio del 'nemico'... allora io sono un perfetto idiota e ne vado pure fiero.”_

_“Posso essere idiota con te?” Chiede, sperando che non gli dica di no. Magari vuole far tutto per conto suo. Come farebbe Itachi stesso, d'altra parte._

_“Ovvio. Non c'è nemmeno da chiederlo. Non potrei chiedere compagnia migliore, nel Villaggio degli Stolti che intendo fondare.”_

_“Devo prenderla come un'offesa?” Inarca un sopracciglio, dubbioso._

_“Prendila come una promessa.”_

***********

Dicono di non averlo mai visto tanto felice come all'alba di quel 9 giugno.  
Nonostante fossero in guerra, nonostante si dovesse occupare di proteggere non solo la propria famiglia ma l'intero clan. Un clan che, a quanto pareva, contava parecchi inetti tra le sue fila. Quegli incapaci, borbottava, non solo avrebbero finito per infangare il buon nome degli Uchiha ma soprattutto per farsi uccidere prematuramente. C'era da sperare che Shisui si rivelasse più abile di gente come Obito, crescendo.  
Poco gli importava, comunque, quel giorno. Sorrideva, cullandoti mentre la mamma riposava. Ti sussurrava di come saresti stato sicuramente uno dei più forti shinobi mai esistiti.  
Forse non al livello dell'Eremita delle Sei Vie, ma senz'ombra di dubbio a quello di Minato Namikaze. Sì, gli rodeva un po' ammetterlo – ancora gli bruciava la sconfitta durante la selezione dei chūnin, okay? - ma il Lampo Giallo della Foglia era un ninja abilissimo. Non si sarebbe stupito se fosse diventato il Quarto Hokage, tra qualche anno.  
Insomma, a conti fatti, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se l'avessi preso ad esempio una volta superato tuo padre in quanto a maestria delle arti di combattimento ed arti illusorie.  
Certo, lui avrebbe preferito essere il tuo punto di riferimento il più a lungo possibile ma, d'altra parte, era ben conscio dei propri limiti. Per te voleva di più, molto di più.  
Desiderava che crescessi sano, forte, giudizioso, con una spiccata attitudine al comando ed all'elaborazione di geniali strategie. Che avessi tutte le caratteristiche per diventare un leader.  
La cortesia, l'affabilità, la gentilezza... Si augurò che le avessi già ereditate da Mikoto.

Dicono che ti raccontasse di come ti vedesse già Hokage, di come sussurrasse poi – quasi si stesse scusando – che t'avrebbe amato anche se ti fossi rivelato un perfetto incapace come Obito.  
Che tanto incapace, alla fine, non era: c'era del potenziale in lui, ma non il tempo di farlo sbocciare.  
Li ascolti affascinati mentre attendi impaziente – e un po' preoccupato: sarai all'altezza? - l'arrivo del tuo fratellino.  
Chissà se anche questa volta papà riuscirà a dimenticare per un attimo gli orrori che vi circondano.  
Chissà se vi spiegherà, quando tu e Sasuke sarete più grandi, perché i vostri nomi vengono così spesso associati a quelli di un tal Madara e di suo fratello Izuna. Se sia un vanto o una maledizione.

D'altra parte non sai nemmeno quanto fare affidamento sulle loro parole.  
I vecchi, nella tua famiglia, tendono a ricamare sul passato ed esaltare – a dismisura – il futuro.  
Prendiamo i racconti su tuo padre, ad esempio: non dubiti che sia la verità, ma tutta questa dolcezza nei tuoi confronti tu non la ricordi. Non rammenti alcun momento idilliaco tra voi due. Solo la costante pressione delle sue aspettative, da quando hai cominciato a camminare.  
Sai che sta cercando di plasmarti in un guerriero tanto spietato quanto invincibile e che, forse, lo fa per salvaguardare la tua incolumità ma.... se avessi la possibilità di scegliere preferiresti non combattere. E se proprio fosse necessario, allora che fosse per evitare che scoppi una guerra e non come strumento per vincerla. Perché ogni singolo attimo del conflitto che è da poco terminato è impresso a fuoco nella tua memoria. Il solo pensiero di doverlo rivivere ti fa rabbrividire.  
Sangue. Grida. Distruzione.  
La morte di ogni speranza. Le urla, il fumo, il calore delle fiamme e l'odore della carne umana carbonizzata. O dei cadaveri in putrefazione, perché non sempre si aveva l'occasione di raccogliere i defunti nei boschi che circondano il villaggio e dare loro una degna sepoltura.  
L'incertezza nel salutare qualcuno, non sapendo se l'avresti mai più rivisto. Come Obito. Di cui nessuno osa più far cenno, tranne che in questa giornata in cui la nascita di un nuovo Uchiha pare l'occasione più appropriata per celebrare o gettar fango su quelli che non ci sono più.

Obito. Dall'alto della loro mediocrità non dovrebbero neanche sognarsi di pronunciare il suo nome. Non ne hanno il diritto, loro che l'hanno sempre deriso. Loro che non hanno nulla da insegnarti.  
Okay, magari Obito non era un bambino prodigio come te e Kakashi ma sia a te sia a Shisui ha insegnato – come nessun altro – il valore della perseveranza. Del credere in se stessi, di non farsi scoraggiare dalle sconfitte ma di trovare in esse la ragione per rialzarsi e migliorare. Vi ha mostrato la nobiltà di chi muore per i propri compagni. Vi ha spinti ad essere come lui: orgogliosi di essere Uchiha del Villaggio della Foglia.  
Il suo sacrificio non dev'essere reso vano da individui assetati di potere. Ti assicurerai personalmente che ciò non accada.

Ancora non puoi sapere che la pace che tanto desideri difendere, quella stabile e duratura che si protrarrà per anni, ha un prezzo altissimo. Ben più di quanto saresti mai stato disposto a pagare.

*******************

Te ne rendi conto soltanto qualche mese più tardi. La notte del dieci ottobre, la notte in cui il demone della Volpe a Nove Code decide di radere al suolo Konoha. O almeno di provarci, lasciandosi dietro una scia di morti e feriti non indifferente. Tra cui il Quarto Hokage, che però riesce a fermarlo.  
Sì, la stessa sera in cui i tuoi genitori – insieme a molti degli adulti del clan – se vanno chissà dove senza dirti niente. Ti chiedi soltanto per un attimo che fine possano aver fatto.  
La risposta ti pare ovvia, considerando che tuo padre è il Capo della Polizia. Stanno difendendo il villaggio insieme a tutti gli altri. Sono usciti per una ronda straordinaria, perché magari avevano già intuito che poteva venir attaccato e quando ciò è successo, si sono fatti trovar pronti.  
Difficile addurre altre spiegazioni, no?


	3. Capitolo 2

_La richiesta non giunge inaspettata. È il culmine di rancori vecchi d'un secolo; è la mossa disperata di chi ha smesso di credere al dialogo. O di chi si è sempre affidato ai sotterfugi o alla forza bruta, come Danzo.  
Da mesi sa che si sarebbe arrivati a questo, perciò è facile mantenere una maschera d'indifferenza quando la proposta viene buttata lì – come se massacrare il proprio clan fosse roba da poco - dai dai due consiglieri ed immediatamente contestata dall'Hokage.   
Sa come andrà a finire. Sa quale richiesta gli farà Danzo e quali condizioni porrà.   
Conosce già la risposta che verrà data. Conosce già il futuro che lo aspetta, fino all'attimo in cui Sasuke lo ucciderà.   
Non serve nemmeno usare lo Sharingan per arrivare a tali conclusioni, è semplicemente la più naturale ed ovvia piega che possano prendere gli eventi.  
C'è però una parte di lui, una stupida ed infantile vocina, che si chiede: “E se mi sbagliassi? Se non fossi infallibile come tanti mi ritengono? Come io stesso credo di essere? Non è che parlandone con Sasuke potremmo trovare, insieme, un'altra soluzione?”  
Non può metterla a tacere, ma può rifiutarsi di ascoltarla._

************

All'inizio è più una sensazione che una vera e propria certezza.   
Inizia con il ritorno di chi viveva in altre zone del villaggio. Non viene fornita alcuna spiegazione ufficiale per questi improvvisi traslochi. Nessuno sembra essere obbligato a farlo. È più uno spassionato consiglio che, pian piano, tutti gli Uchiha decidono di seguire.  
Poi le mura ed il portone, vestigia dell'era di Madara – ora sì che sai di chi si tratta - vengono rimesse a nuovo. Nello stesso periodo, t'accorgi anche del fatto che nessun Uchiha viene più scelto per far parte degli ANBU.

Già. Gradualmente, il tuo clan sta venendo tagliato fuori. Si ritrovano ad esser coinvolti soltanto missioni di poco conto e mai con un altro membro della famiglia in squadra.   
È come se vi avessero raccolti tutti in un unico luogo per tenervi più comodamente sotto controllo.  
È come se temessero che, con la scusa di essere fuori per una missione ne approfittiate per organizzare incontri clandestini tra voi o addirittura con shinobi di altri villaggi.  
Meglio tenersi soltanto un Uchiha per squadra e tenerselo bello stretto, facendo attenzione che non cada in mano nemica. Qualora ciò accadesse e si capisse che il salvarlo comporterebbe un rischio troppo grande per la riuscita della missione, bisognerà ucciderlo con le proprie mani.

“Non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe dire al nemico, sotto tortura. Fategli un favore e non date i nostri avversari l'opportunità di carpire i nostri segreti.” Questo diceva Danzo. Questo insegnava alle giovani leve che entravano a far parte della Radice. Li mandava come squadra di soccorso speciale quando venivano fatti dei prigionieri di guerra, ma non c'era mai un Uchiha tra quelli che riportavano indietro. 

Quando poi hai deciso di approfondire le tue conoscenze sullo Sharingan, quando sei incappato nelle leggende del Saggio delle Sei Vie e dei suoi due figli... La sensazione si è fatta certezza.  
Se davvero lo Sharingan dà il potere di controllare la Volpe come se fosse la propria marionetta omicida, allora non c'è da stupirsi che ci sia chi pensa che sia stata la tua famiglia ad attaccare Konoha. Tu stesso non sapresti fornire loro un alibi convincente.   
Ciò nonostante non interroghi né i tuoi genitori né l'Hokage al riguardo. Preferisci arrivarci per conto tuo, osservando tu stesso come evolveranno le cose. 

Continui a studiare e ad allenarti come se nulla fosse, certo che il tuo innato talento verrà presto notato da entrambe le parti. Conscio che ti verrà il giorno in cui ti chiederanno di scegliere tra la tua famiglia e la salvaguardia della pace e temi davvero che sceglierai quest'ultima. A scapito di tua madre, tuo padre, Shisui... forse perfino di Sasuke. Onorerai la memoria di Obito e manterrai il tuo proposito, certo, ma condannerai te stesso all'inferno.   
Perciò ti godi ogni attimo che riesci a passare in compagnia del tuo fratellino. Gli insegni quel che puoi, noti i suoi progressi ma non li lodi: non è da te che vorrebbe sentirsi fare i complimenti.  
Poco importa che Sasuke ti odi, perché gli altri non fanno che usare i tuoi successi come metro per giudicare i suoi e li sminuiscono. Tu esisti per essere il suo muro da scavalcare. 

Tuttavia, se il tempo a vostra disposizione era già poco quando non eri che un genin appena uscito dall'Accademia, la situazione non migliora con la tua rapida ascesa al ruolo di chūnin e poi di jōnin.  
Non ci sei quasi mai a casa, impegnato come sei con le missioni, quando t'arriva la richiesta di entrare a far parte degli ANBU.  
Tuo padre, che vede la proposta soltanto come un patetico contentino da parte dei “piani alti” per lui – e di riflesso anche per il clan – ti ordina d'accettare. Può essere l'occasione perfetta per raccogliere informazioni riservate, sostiene, in grado di sgretolare dall'interno non solo Konoha ma l'intero Paese del Fuoco.   
Ricchezza. Potere. Avrete tutto ciò che meritereste già da tempo, ormai, e che i Senju vi hanno sempre negato. Scioccamente, ti culli nell'illusione che siano soltanto parole.   
Ti butti a capofitto nel tuo lavoro, ti guadagni il rispetto e l'ammirazione dei tuoi compagni e ben presto ne diventi il capo nonostante tu non abbia nemmeno quattordici anni e loro abbiano passato i venti già da un pezzo. 

Presti più attenzione alle innumerevoli dichiarazioni che le ragazze – per nulla scoraggiate da quanto tu sia taciturno e riservato, anzi: trovano che sia un lato del tuo carattere che si sposa benissimo con la tua pacatezza e gentilezza – continuano a farti. Alcune anche più di una volta, convinte che “chi la dura la vince” e che l'amato si possa conquistare per sfinimento.   
In un certo qual modo le ammiri, per la loro costanza e determinazione. D'altro canto, non puoi fare a meno di notare che non hanno messo in conto che quella tua serafica pazienza, che a loro piace tanto, è un'arma a doppio taglio. Non s'accorgono che non ti pesa affatto continuare a ricevere le loro attenzioni, perfino se moleste e manesche, ed insistere su quanto tu non sia nemmeno lontanamente intenzionato a ricambiare i loro sentimenti.   
Anche se poi cedi alle insistenze della più testarda, rumorosa e meno femminile delle tue 'corteggiatrici': Tomoko. Tomoko Uchiha. Non una tua parente stretta, nonostante portiate lo stesso cognome, ma comunque hai deciso che sia meglio non uscire con qualcuno che sia estraneo al clan.   
Ti piace. Parecchio. C'è qualcosa nel suo ottimismo, nel suo entusiasmo, che fa credere anche a te che la vita sia meravigliosa e che possa continuare ad esserlo nonostante il vostro mondo si fondi sul conflitto tra i Paesi. Chi avrebbe bisogno dei ninja, dicono gli 'adulti', se tutti andassero d'amore e d'accordo?

“Finiremmo per doverci soltanto più occupare di combattere contro criminali da quattro soldi. O peggio, di far scendere gatti dagli alberi!” sbuffano, scuotendo la testa per allontanare pensieri tanto assurdi. Francamente, fatichi a vedere cosa ci sarebbe di male ad aiutare la gente comune anche nelle piccole cose.

Tomoko se la ride, convinta che tu stia scherzando. La mancanza d'ambizione sarà la tua rovina, dice. Probabilmente ha ragione.   
Se essa ti divorasse, allora approveresti approveresti qualsiasi stratagemma possa portarti ad assumere una posizione di comando, incluso l'assassinio dell'Hokage, no? Saresti pronto a dichiarare guerra a tutti i Kage dei Paesi circostanti, soltanto per metterti alla prova. Non faresti nulla che potesse danneggiare la tua ascesa; non ti metteresti contro la tua stessa famiglia. Sicuramente non avresti acconsentito a fare il doppiogiochista, a diventare una spia al soldo di Sarutobi e di quegli altri tre e di rivelar loro ogni mossa degli Uchiha.

Oh, sarebbe molto più facile se fossi un mostro senza scrupoli. Assetato di potere e null'altro. O una marionetta senz'anima, che si lascia manovrare e non ha coscienza di quel che fa. Invece, be', una coscienza ce l'hai. Ma non vuoi starla a sentire, perché ha solo domande e nessuna risposta. Qualsiasi decisione prenderai, da qualsiasi parte della barricata deciderai di stare, non le andrà mai bene. Tanto vale limitarsi a lasciare che le cose vadano come hanno da andare.  
Esatto. Sospiri appena e poi ridi insieme a Tomoko, le passi le dita fra i capelli e l'accarezzi come se avessi paura di vederla sgretolarsi al tocco delle tue dita. Che le tue mani possano macchiarsi del suo sangue, in fondo, non è una possibilità poi così remota. 

Non oggi, però. Non ancora.


	4. Capitolo 3

_Shisui non avrebbe voluto questo._   
_Non è per facilitargli il massacro che si è ucciso. Sicuramente non per far sì che si alleasse con un Uchiha spuntato dal nulla, probabilmente lo stesso che anni fa aveva orchestrato l'attacco della Volpe ed aveva fatto ricadere la colpa sull'intero clan._   
_Non è perché lo tenesse per un'altra occasione che gli ha donato l'occhio rimastogli._   
_Lì, sull'orlo del burrone, ha sostenuto il contrario ma il tacito accordo che hanno stretto implicava che Itachi s'impiantasse quell'occhio e lo usasse su Fugaku. Che riuscisse dove Shisui aveva fallito. Una volta convinto lui a desistere dal colpo di stato, il clan avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo per riorganizzarsi. Quanto bastava per convincerli tutti che quell'idea non aveva futuro. Quanto bastava per salvarli da loro stessi e dal loro rancore._   
_Che se ne fosse occupato lui che aveva una così chiara visione delle cose, allora! Che avesse messo lui in atto questo straordinario ed infallibile piano per proteggere sia il clan sia il villaggio!_   
_No, ovviamente se n'è lavato le mani ed ha preferito uscir di scena. Non che non avesse valide ragioni per prendere tale decisione, eh. Nessuno lo sta mettendo in dubbio._

_“Quando ho provato ad usarlo per evitare il colpo di stato, l'ultima volta, Danzo s'è preso il mio occhio destro. Non si fida di me. Tenterà di prendere anche il sinistro. Te lo do, prima ciò possa accadere. Solo a te, che sei il mio migliore amico, posso chiedere di proteggere il villaggio ed il nome degli Uchiha.” Così si è scusato, non lasciando spazio ad ulteriori discussioni._

_Cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli? Nulla. Appunto. Perciò se n'è stato zitto, standolo a guardare mentre si buttava giù nel fiume._   
_Lui che non si sarebbe fatto piegare dalla promessa di risparmiare Sasuke. Lui che credeva nei miracoli e che i rapporti tra i Senju e gli Uchiha potessero essere sanati, una volta per tutte. Lui che è stato tanto ingenuo da fidarsi ciecamente del suo migliore amico, Itachi Uchiha._   
_Povero stolto. In fondo, è meglio così._

********

Gli ultimi giorni sono i più duri.  
Dopo la morte di Shisui ti stanno con il fiato sul collo. Hanno notato che mancavate soltanto voi due alla riunione e sospettano che non si sia trattato di un suicidio. Allora non sono poi così stupidi come li si potrebbe ritenere. Se solo usassero questo barlume d'intelligenza per capire quanto sia sciocco il loro proposito, invece che per accusare te... Ovvio che tu perda le staffe.  
Non in maniera plateale, ma quanto basta per far loro presente quanto sia limitativo attaccarsi a un' organizzazione, a un clan o a un nome.  
“Le mie capacità sono state deluse da questa sciocca casata.” Insisti. “Legandosi ad un clan si perde ciò di vista ciò che è realmente importante.” Aggiungi ancora una parte su come una vera trasformazione debba soverchiare controlli e restrizioni e superare ogni presentimento e immaginazione, perché ormai è ora di entrare nel personaggio che calerà il sipario sul proprio clan solo perché lo ritiene una palla al piede. O semplicemente per dimostrare di poterlo fare.

È la voce di tuo fratello a riportarti alla realtà, a ricordarti che non è ancora giunta l'ora sguainare la spada contro di loro. Calmati.  
Ti inginocchi, chiedendo perdono, e tuo padre ti copre. Promette si occuperà lui di tenerti d'occhio e che sarà responsabile delle tue azioni. Non sai se lo faccia per non mettersi contro l'Hokage, come sostiene, o perché ha intravisto qualcosa nel tuo sguardo.

Da quel pomeriggio in poi, eviti sia tuo padre sia Sasuke.  
Il primo non lo saluti nemmeno più quando v'incrociate lungo il patio, e quando Sasuke ti cerca sostieni sempre di essere troppo impegnato per stargli dietro. Ormai che si sarà convinto che tu lo ritenga una scocciatura, ma almeno papà ora s'è accorto di lui e del suo disperato bisogno di sentirsi dire “Sono fiero di te, figlio mio.”  
Scommetti che ora non si augura più che Sasuke segua le tue orme, eh?

Ad ogni modo, a distrarti c'è la faccenda dell'intruso. Un tale che, di recente, si è recato più volte al santuario Naka ed è sceso nella sala segreta per consultare la tavola. Ti sei fatto qualche idea su di lui, nonostante tu ti sia limitato ad osservarlo da lontano per il momento.  
Primo: solo un Uchiha saprebbe raggiungere il santuario e trovare la stanza segreta. Nessun altro al Villaggio è al corrente della loro esistenza e perfino tu, che hai giurato lealtà alla Foglia e non al clan, non riveleresti mai alcun dettaglio al riguardo.  
Secondo: la tavola non può essere letta da chi non è un potenziale possessore dello Sharingan.  
Terzo: è ipotizzabile che lo abbia sviluppato già da diversi anni. Inoltre, per la sua maestria nel celare il proprio chakra, è senz'altro un individuo da non sottovalutare. Solo tu, infatti, sembri esserti accorto della sua presenza o aver notato le spie che ha pagato per infiltrarsi nei dintorni di Konoha a veder che aria tira.

Rifletti. L'unico Uchiha che nutre abbia mai nutrito del rancore contro il suo stesso clan è Madara.  
Come biasimarlo? Anche tu avresti da ridire se Sasuke s'immolasse per il bene comune e poi le alte sfere, con l'approvazione di quella stessa gente per cui tuo fratello ha dato la vita, agissero in maniera tale da rendere il suo sacrificio del tutto vano. Avresti voglia non solo di ucciderli tutti, ma di farlo in modo che nessuno dei pochi superstiti possa mai dimenticare.  
Manovreresti la Volpe, per avere la più sanguinosa delle vendette? Personalmente no, tu non arriveresti a tanto. Madara, invece, può darsi di sì.  
Madara, però, dovrebbe essere morto da un pezzo nella Valle Dell'Epilogo. Ucciso da Hashirama, il primo Hokage. Inoltre, anche fosse sopravvissuto sarebbe tanto vecchio da non potersi muovere dal letto.  
Potrebbe aver scoperto qualche tecnica per rallentare l'invecchiamento, o potrebbe essersi impossessato del corpo di un poveraccio che non c'entra nulla. Tutto è possibile.

Quel che è certo è che al tizio fa comodo essere identificato come Madara. Tra l'altro, è piuttosto plausibile che si tratti della stessa persona che anni fa ha provato a distruggere il villaggio: è tornato per ritentare ed appurare se sarà più fortunato. Lo puoi fermare?  
Se la sua priorità è la rivincita contro il clan puoi trattarne i termini con lui. Se c'è una ragione per cui non si è fatto avanti, per cui non ti ha sfidato apertamente... be', lo puoi costringere ad accettarli.

Chiedi di incontrarlo il prima possibile, lontano da sguardi indiscreti.  
Tuttavia, poterlo osservare da vicino non ti rivela nient'altro sul suo conto come invece avresti sperato. Peccato.  
L'incontro non si può comunque definire infruttuoso, giacché vi accordate piuttosto facilmente su ciò che potrà e ciò che non potrà fare se intende partecipare alla tua prossima – ed ultima? - missione. In breve: ti può aiutare nel massacro, ma non dovrà alzare un dito né contro Konoha né contro Sasuke.  
Risolto il contrattempo del vendicatore mascherato, non ti resta che aspettare.  
L'attesa è interminabile e non sai bene con che spirito affrontarla. Da una parte vorresti che si prolungasse il più possibile, dall'altra non vedi l'ora che arrivi la fatidica notte.

Sei quasi allo stremo, diviso tra due fuochi, quando finalmente sorge l'alba di quella mattina.  
Senza nemmeno aver chiuso occhio, ti alzi per affilare la tua katana. Poi esci ad esercitarti negli affondi. Ne saggi velocità e precisione, non fermandoti finché non ti ritieni soddisfatto dei risultati.

Quando ti siedi, chiudendo gli occhi, non è per riposare: visualizzi ogni attimo della missione nella tua mente. Il percorso, l'ordine delle vittime e le disperate colluttazioni con coloro che cercheranno inutilmente di difendersi. È tutto programmato. Sebbene ci sia la variabile dello PseudoMadara la tua previsione dovrebbe essere molto accurata lo stesso.  
Perfetto. Ti alzi e torni a casa per uno spuntino, riflettendo sui possibili intoppi. Non ti pare che ve ne sia nessuno. Ti domandi dove nasconderti fino al colloquio con l'Hokage. La risposta è semplice ed immediata: non c'è posto che sia abbastanza sicuro, perciò ti conviene sgattaiolare lungo i vicoli e recarti immediatamente da lui. A meno che tu non voglia ritrovarti a combattere contro la tua squadra. Farti arrestare non è tra le ipotesi contemplabili: se ti si parassero davanti dovresti far fuori pure loro. Meglio non coinvolgerli, no?  
Dall'Hokage, però, ci devi assolutamente andare. Non ti fidi di Danzo. Hai bisogno che anche Sarutobi ti prometta di che a Sasuke non sarà torto un capello e che la verità sul mancato colpo di stato morirà con te.  
Mangi giusto quel che ti basta per non svenire, isolandoti dal resto della famiglia. Desideri vederli il meno possibile, oggi. Specie Sasuke.

Manco ti leggesse nel pensiero, tuo fratello ti raggiunge proprio quando stai per uscire nuovamente di casa.

“Itachi... Oggi mi puoi seguire nell'allenamento con gli shuriken?” Conclusa con un sorriso sprezzante, più che una richiesta ti pare una domanda retorica. Ovvio che accetterai, secondo lui.

“Io ho fare, fatti insegnare da nostro padre.” Tagli corto. Avanti, alzati. Vattene. Perché continui a restare seduto, che aspetti? Che Sasuke ti convinca a mandare tutto all'aria?

“Ma sei più bravo tu con gli shuriken. Anche un bimbo come me lo capisce.” Il fratellino non demorde, provando a giocare la carta dell'adulazione. Per non lasciar nulla d'intentato, aggiunge anche un lamentoso “Mi tratti sempre come fossi una seccatura.” Il che non è affatto vero e lo sa, ma se può risvegliare qualche latente senso di colpa e farti cambiare idea... Per quanto ti riguarda, è pure una strategia vincente.

Sei davvero tentato di mandare tutto all'aria, di andartene nel bosco ad insegnargli a lanciare quei maledettissimi shuriken, ma non ti è permesso. Non è possibile. Non vuoi nemmeno farlo, in realtà. Convincetene. Subito, okay? Okay. Bene.

Ora chiedigli di avvicinarsi, dagli dai un colpetto con le dita sulla fronte. Digli “Perdonami Sasuke... Ti insegnerò la prossima volta.” come fai sempre.  
“Oggi non ho tempo di starti dietro.” Insisti, alzandoti.  
Fatto? Ottimo. Ora esci senza voltarti.

“Non fai altro che toccarmi sulla fronte dicendomi 'Perdonami, Sasuke...' ma la volta successiva hai sempre da fare.” Cantilena, irritato, ma ormai tu hai aperto la porta. Lo ignori.

Per il resto della giornata ti dedichi al combattimento corpo a corpo e ad affinare le arti illusorie.  
I tuoi compagni della squadra speciale lo prendono semplicemente come un eccesso di zelo e son più che contenti di darti una mano.  
Al calar delle tenebre torni verso il quartiere residenziale, il 'ghetto' degli Uchiha.  
È giunta l'ora.

Inizi dai due che t'avevano accusato d'aver ucciso Shisui: non sono affatto migliorati rispetto a qualche settimana fa e, nonostante lo Sharingan, fai presto a tagliar loro la gola.  
Poi le donne ed i bambini. Ti si raggela il sangue e non senti più alcun rumore al di fuori dei passi di chi tenta disperatamente di scappare – ma non ce la farà – e dei loro respiri, che verranno presto spezzati. Le prime vittime ti richiedono uno sforzo sovrumano, poi diventa meccanico.  
Scansati per non prendere le unghiate negli occhi o in pieno viso. Spezza il collo. Trapassa il ventre con la spada.  
Piangono. Gridano. Miserabilmente si attaccano alla vita e supplicano pietà, ma tu sei sordo alle loro richieste. C'è chi, come Tomoko, s'appella alla tua umanità. Peccato non ve ne sia rimasta alcuna in te, non da quando hai sguainato la spada. Ad alcuni fai addirittura credere di avere qualche possibilità di salvarsi. Li lasci scappare fino alla strada principale e soltanto allora li ammazzi.  
Mostro. Criminale. Traditore del proprio sangue: chi non supplica t'insulta, prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro. Hanno ragione. È così che meriti di essere ricordato. Perché è ciò che sei. Non un martire o un eroe. Hai fatto quello che ritenevi necessario ma nell'intravedere Sasuke, dalla cima del palo su cui ti trovi, ricordi che avrebbero potuto esistere delle alternative. Non hai voluto neanche prenderle in considerazione. Non hai voluto fidarti di lui, giudicandolo troppo piccolo per capire. Hai preferito fare tutto da solo.  
Magari... Se solo... È troppo tardi. Cala il sipario su questo sanguinoso sterminio. Fomenta l'odio di Sasuke offrendogli un magnifico replay dell'ultimo atto.

Stai attento, però, a non mostrargli l'unico attimo di esitazione che hai avuto nel corso della missione. Proprio non te l'aspettavi che i tuoi genitori si sarebbero fatti trovare nel salone, disarmati e pronti a farsi giustiziare. Che attendessero con rassegnazione il proprio boia, nonostante si trattasse del loro stesso figlio.

“Vedo che hai scelto di stare dalla loro parte.” Ha constatato tuo padre, serafico. Preso alla sprovvista, hai esitato. Hai provato a cercare le parole per scusarti con loro, senza trovarle.

“Lo sappiamo, Itachi...” Ha risposto tua madre, intuendo tutte le parole che non riuscivi a dire.

Non rivelargli di esserti messo a piangere, quando papà ti ha chiesto di prenderti cura di lui. Non raccontargli di come, accorgendosi della tua titubanza, t'abbia spronato a concludere quanto iniziato. O di come la tua spada abbia tremato mentre li uccidevi.  
Sii prudente.

Quando Sasuke ti raggiunge nel salone, non c'è più traccia delle lacrime ed hai già represso – nuovamente - i tuoi sentimenti. Sarebbe da dilettanti sbagliare ora.  
Con uno shuriken chiudi la porta alle sue spalle, poi lo intrappoli per qualche minuto nell'illusione creata dallo Sharingan ipnotico.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” Ti chiede, letteralmente atterrito dall'orrore che gli hai appena mostrato.

“Per testare le mie capacità.” Rispondi, pronto a vestire i panni dello psicopatico ossessionato dal potere. Il copione hai iniziato a scriverlo nell'attimo in cui hai accettato l'incarico affidatoti da Danzo, ma non hai certo avuto occasione di provarlo. Ti auguri che Sasuke non se ne accorga.

“Testare le tue capacità? Tutto qui? Vorresti dirmi che solo per questo hai sterminato il clan?” Si rifiuta di crederci, pretende una spiegazione più approfondita. Meno assurda. Non gliela darai.

“Era una cosa fondamentale.” Replichi, laconico. Un'affermazione che non è neanche tanto lontana dalla realtà dei fatti, ma Sasuke non può saperlo. Non deve saperlo. Mai.

“Ma ti senti? TU SEI PAZZO!” Si scaglia contro di te, trovandosi però intralciato dai cadaveri dei vostri genitori. Casca rovinosamente sul pavimento, in lacrime. Tremando si rialza. Fugge.

Lo insegui, parandoti davanti a lui.  
Gli spieghi di averlo lasciato in vita per un semplice ed egoistico motivo: nessun altro ha il potenziale per metterti alla prova. Nessun altro potrebbe sviluppare lo Sharingan Ipnotico, facendo sì che i suoi utilizzatori viventi salgano a tre.  
Dovrà avere il coraggio di uccidere il suo migliore amico, così come hai fatto tu. Dovrà odiarti, sopravvivere come un miserabile, aggrapparsi alla vita e continuare a scappare fino al giorno in cui non vi rincontrerete. Il giorno in cui lui avrà i tuoi stessi occhi.  
Che sarà anche quello il suo odio per te sarà tanto forte da ammazzarti, ma questo non ti è concesso anticiparglielo. Non rientra nei tuoi piani.  
Concludi la tua scena madre mostrandogli ancora una volta lo Sharingan Ipnotico, ma le tue minacce non paiono tanto spaventarlo quanto rinvigorirlo. Nei suoi occhi si attiva lo Sharingan per la prima volta e in circostanze diverse sarebbe stato un evento da festeggiare, di cui andare orgogliosi vista la sua giovanissima età. Distogli lo sguardo e t'allontani. Benché si regga in piedi a malapena, su quelle sue gambette malferme, non rinuncia ad inseguirti ed attaccarti con degli shuriken. Uno dei tre che ti ha lanciato tocca il tuo coprifronte, facendolo cadere ai tuoi piedi.  
È esattamente ciò che t'auguravi accadesse. Eppure piangi. Non sai nemmeno bene perché, se sia per la strage di cui ti sei macchiato o per il futuro plumbeo che si prospetta per voi due. Probabilmente per entrambe le cose.  
Lo stai a guardare mentre crolla a terra, privo di sensi, poi lo prendi tra le tue braccia per l'ultima volta. Lo porti in ospedale e, senza che nessuno ti noti – o se ti hanno notato fanno finta di non vederti e verranno poi fatti sparire da Danzo – metti Sasuke a letto, rimboccandogli le coperte.  
Poggi la tua fronte contro la sua, dicendogli addio.

È finita.


	5. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dettaglio sui membri già presenti nell'Akatsuki quando Itachi s'è unito a loro fa riferimento a quanto visto nell'anime. Per il resto mi sono ispirata al manga, pur con qualche modifica...

_Quand'è che si è persa l'innocenza? Chi ha soffocato la speranza, infranto i sogni?  
Non saprebbero dirvelo. È stata una presa di coscienza graduale, non imputabile ad una particolare causa esterna. Le prime missioni ad alto livello hanno aperto loro gli occhi.  
Appurare quali orrori la gente è disposta a perpetrare, in nome del vile denaro o per il prestigio di una carica altisonante, vi ha fatto venire qualche dubbio sull'insita bontà del genere umano.  
Decisamente non la si può dare per scontata: non tutti possono essere persuasi a lasciar perdere, non tutti meritano di essere salvati da loro stessi. Alcuni vanno uccisi._

_“Se, per assurdo, il nostro clan si ribellasse contro la Foglia... cosa dovremmo fare? Ammazzare anche loro?”_

_Shisui non gli risponde subito. Osserva il fiume che scorre al fondo del dirupo, quasi stesse contemplando di buttarvisi dentro – che assurdità! - e finge di non aver sentito.  
Itachi non si fa certo ingannare, ma sa che sarebbe inutile ripetere la domanda. Inutile quanto porla ad alta voce, d'altronde. S'incammina verso casa, deciso a dimenticare certe sciocchezze.  
Magari anche Shisui ci passerà sopra. Scorderà le stranezze del suo ultimo giorno da genin..._

_“Loro chi? Chi dovremmo uccidere, Itachi?” Ribatte, non adirato ma confuso ed alquanto incuriosito._

_“Chi ci minaccia. Chi minaccia ciò che desideriamo difendere.” Spiega, senza sbilanciarsi._

_“Tuo padre e l'Hokage li si potrebbe anche far arrivare ad un accordo. Koharu, Homura, Danzo ed il resto del clan d'altro canto... Forse li dovremmo ammazzare, come suggerisci. O forse no. Lo so che i buoni propositi non sono che illusioni. Che noi ninja siamo spesso chiamati a fare scelte difficili. Eppure ci spero ancora, sai, che si possa risolvere tutto senza spargimenti di sangue.”_

_“C'è da aspettarselo, da uno come te. Tutto questo ottimismo, questa fiducia nel prossimo... è così sciocca ed infantile.” Lo schernisce Itachi, sorridendo. “Il giorno in cui smetterai di sperare sarà l'inizio della fine.”_

_“Probabile.”_

***********

Hai a disposizione una manciata di minuti prima che l'ecatombe venga scoperta, prima che sia ordinato alla squadra speciale di trovarne il responsabile e liberarsene. Giusto il tempo per precipitarsi dall'Hokage. Il quale, ben sapendo cosa è successo poco fa, ti sta aspettando sul terrazzo di casa sua. Lo raggiungi saltando giù dal tetto, stupito che non vi sia nessuno ad intralciare il tuo cammino. 

“Ho detto loro di non aver sonno stanotte. Di essere vecchio ma non tanto malconcio da non potermi difendere da solo. Qualcuno è restato, ma si trovano tutti all'interno. Puoi parlare liberamente, Itachi.” Ti dà la schiena, incapace di sostenere il tuo sguardo. È palpabile il suo senso di colpa per non essere stato in grado di trovare un compromesso con tuo padre, per averti costretto ad arrivare a tanto.

“Gli Uchiha non sono più una minaccia.” Gli comunichi, prontamente.

“Sasuke?” Ti domanda, senza pretendere ulteriori dettagli sull'eliminazione della suddetta minaccia. 

“È al sicuro ora e vi prego...” T'inginocchi e chini il capo, notando che s'è si è voltato un poco, quanto basta per stabilire un contatto visivo. “... vi scongiuro di proteggerlo voi d'ora in avanti. Dalla verità e da tutti coloro che in essa sono coinvolti. Comprendo di non poter avanzare alcuna richiesta, ma...” 

“Lo farò.” Dichiara, stentoreo. “Ne avrò cura. Anche se, ti confesso, che crescere divorato dal desiderio di vendetta, dall'ossessione di essere il più forte ed il migliore in ogni campo... Ho paura possa trasformarlo in un individuo simile ad Orochimaru.” 

Sei alquanto stupito nel sentirlo farti un discorso del genere, menzionando addirittura il suo vecchio allievo. Le sue paure, però, sono infondate.

“L'ho già messo in conto, vostra eccellenza. In tal caso me ne occuperò io, ma vedrete che tornerà a Konoha come l'eroe che ha vendicato i valorosi Uchiha e dimenticherà certe sciocche ambizioni.” Affermi, con decisione. 

“Spero tu abbia ragione, dopotutto lo conosci meglio di me.” Annuisce, accarezzandosi il pizzetto. “E per quanto riguarda la verità: a che pro raccontarla? Per cercare di alleviare il peso che grava sulla mia coscienza e fallire? No, metterei soltanto Sasuke in pericolo. Temendo che possa tornare per avere la sua rivalsa sull'intero villaggio lo farebbero fuori.” La sua onestà quasi ti spiazza, ma sei grato che non abbia cercato di indorare la pillola come fa spesso con i ninja più giovani. Non è certo di illusioni e false speranze che hai bisogno, adesso.

“Ed invece da domani piangeranno con lui.”

“Già. Verrà fuori che ogni abitante del villaggio aveva almeno un amico tra gli Uchiha. Saranno ben felici quando porterà loro la tua testa su un piatto d'argento.”

“Esatto. Siamo d'accordo, quindi?”

“Hai la mia parola.” Si volta del tutto, guardandoti dritto negli occhi. Vi stringete la mano, poi scivoli via nel buio della notte.

Dando un ultimo sguardo all'assopita cittadina, attraversi i portoni che delimitano il perimetro.  
Piangi le tue ultime lacrime e l'abbandoni, conscio che non potrai mai più ritornarvi.

Sebbene tu l'abbia appena lasciata alle tue spalle non sei ancora un ninja senza patria senza patria. Un rinnegato. No, manca ancora qualcosa. Tiri fuori un kunai ed incidi una lunga linea sul tuo coprifronte, spezzando di netto il simbolo della Foglia. 

In quel preciso istante cessi di esistere come persona. Itachi Uchiha del Villaggio della Foglia è morto.   
Diventi un paio d'occhi, orecchie ed all'occorrenza mani o gambe al servizio del criminale che ti paga di più. Non ti fai certo scrupoli di coscienza pur di farti un nome, in un mondo dove sei praticamente uno sconosciuto.  
Inevitabilmente, man mano che scendi sempre più a fondo – o sali di grado nella gerarchia criminale, a seconda della prospettiva in cui si guarda la cosa: stai imparando che la realtà è un concetto labile, manipolabile per i propri fini senza alcun bisogno delle arti illusorie – ti capita comunque di aver a che fare con dei ninja. Benché molti di loro provengano da una delle Cinque Grandi Nazioni, spesso non sono tanto pericolosi da costringerti a esporti. Lasci che se ne occupino altri. Piuttosto che farti catturare e strappar via gli occhi, passeresti volentieri il resto dei tuoi giorni facendo il mercenario da quattro soldi che sopravvive spaventando gli indifesi ed ammazzandoli quando il boss di turno lo ritiene necessario. 

Nel giro di qualche mese noti di non essere l'unico ad avere la smania di farsi conoscere ed assoldare a cifre sempre più alti. C'è un tale, Pain, che ha preso il controllo del Villaggio delle Piogge e lo sta rendendo uno degli eserciti più temibili mai conosciuti. Lui stesso è stato in grado di sconfiggere Hanzo delle Salamandre, nonostante Danzo avesse inviato una squadra di supporto della Radice per evitare il colpo di stato.  
Inoltre, sospetti che dietro quello pseudonimo possa nascondersi Nagato Uzumaki e che stia raccogliendo intorno a lui una rosa d'individui dotati di capacità innate. Tra cui Sasori della Sabbia Rossa, marionettista omicida senza pari, e Kisame Hoshigaki, altrettanto letale. 

Già questo sarebbe abbastanza per mettere lui e la sua organizzazione, Alba, in cima alle tue priorità. Per seguirlo ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro ed assicurarti che stia ben lontano dalla Foglia. Quando se ne interessa perfino Orochimaru, poi, ti senti in dovere di indagare più a fondo entrando a farne parte. Gli ampi capotti e l'anello non li definiresti funzionali al combattimento ma, d'altra parte, nemmeno i capelli lunghi – spesso Danzo ti aveva “suggerito” di tagliarli, senza che tu gli dessi ascolto – lo sono. Pertanto taci e, benché tu lo ritenga alquanto ridicolo, completi il tuo look dandoti lo smalto. Aggiungi anche la catenina d'argento che, inspiegabilmente, ti sei trovato in tasca. Il primo ed unico regalo di Tomoko.

Indossata la divisa, ti presenti nuovamente al cospetto di Pain. È presente anche Orochimaru, che interrompe la conversazione che stava avendo con Konan per fissarti rapito. Chissà che avrà raccontato, a lei ed a Pain, per convincerli a prenderlo nella loro organizzazione. Chissà se è in netto contrasto con le pretese che intende avanzare. Comunque sia, non è un tuo problema.  
Poterti avvicinare, poter provare a mettere le mani sullo Sharingan, è infatti una prospettiva tanto allettante da spingerlo a chiedere espressamente di averti come compagno di squadra. Non sapendo come dare una motivazione valida, non senza svelare le sue reali intenzioni, non viene accontentato e rimane in coppia con Sasori.

Tu, invece, sei designato ad affiancare lo spadaccino delle Nebbie. È lui stesso a comunicartelo, raggiungendoti sul molo dove sei seduto ad attendere il tuo primo incarico. Soltanto perché ha sentito delle voci sul tuo conto pensa di sapere tutto di te, tanto da sostenere sia stata proprio questa sua profonda conoscenza a guidare la scelta di Pain nella formazione delle coppie. Se ti rassicura che nessuno abbia svelato il tuo inganno, nemmeno lui, dall'altra sei un po' infastidito da questo chiacchierone. Perciò lo stuzzichi, ponendogli un interrogativo che sai perfettamente andrà a toccare un nervo scoperto.

“Sei piuttosto loquace. Dici di conoscermi bene, ma cosa sai di te stesso? Sei approdato qui dopo esserti smarrito nella nebbia. Sei un errante fuorilegge che non sa nemmeno qual è la sua meta. O sbaglio?” Neppure ti volti, quando poggia la sua spada sulla spalla. Rimani impassibile a guardare le onde anche quando ti mette in guardia, paragonandosi ad uno squalo che divora i propri 'compagni' fin dal concepimento. 

“Da oggi anche voi siete parte di Alba e siete il mio compagno. Vi consiglio, perciò, di fare attenzione al sottoscritto.”

“Lo stesso vale per te.” Mormori, attivando per un attimo lo Sharingan Ipnotico. Lo senti ridere: già comincia a piacerti di più. Poteva prenderlo come un pretesto per dar inizio ad un combattimento, giusto per saggiare i tuoi poteri e capacità. Non l'ha fatto. Si fida della tua reputazione.

“Naturalmente preferirei che andassimo d'accordo e ci divertissimo insieme. Se tutto andrà come ha da andare, non dovremmo finire a combattere l'uno contro l'altro.”

“Chi tradisce i propri compagni è destinato, senza dubbio, ad una morte lenta e dolorosa. Preparati.” Gli dici alzandoti, deciso a mettere fine alla vostra simpatica chiacchierata.

Risponde con un'altra risata. “Allora noi due siamo già bollati come esseri orribili, nevvero?”

“No. Siamo esseri umani, non pesci. Non sappiamo che genere di persone siamo, non fino all'attimo prima della nostra dipartita. È la morte a farci capire chi siamo. Serve a questo, non credi?” T'allontani, sospendendo il tuo giudizio nei suoi confronti. Non è un attaccabrighe, non è irruento: non hai bisogno di sapere di più sul suo conto per averlo come partner. 

La divisione dei ruoli vi viene subito naturale, senza nemmeno doverne discutere: tu raccogli informazioni, lui uccide coloro da cui le hai appena estratte. Continua ad essere un gran chiacchierone ma, dal momento che non si aspetta una tua risposta, ti ci abitui quasi subito.  
Di solito sono semplicemente amenità dette per colmare il silenzio, del tipo 'Oh, mi ricordo di essere passato per questi boschi, anni fa, dopo aver fatto fuori Tal Dei Tali: c'è un posticino giusto alla fine della strada dove hanno dei dolci davvero deliziosi. Io mi ci fermerei, a meno che voi non abbiate fretta di rientrare.'   
Ad incarico terminato non vedi perché rifiutare. Non diresti mai di no a dessert deliziosi e lui se n'è accorto. Non è nemmeno l'unica cosa che ha notato di te, da quando lavorate assieme.

“Non dovreste usare quella tecnica, se non quando è indispensabile.” Sentenzia, come se stesse appurando un dato di fatto e non dandoti un consiglio, sorseggiando una tazza di tè bollente. A chi origliasse la vostra conversazione – e non resterebbe vivo per raccontarla – parrebbe un'affermazione assai vaga. Tuttavia, Kisame si riferisce a qualcosa di ben preciso. Non gli è sfuggita la frazione di secondo in cui hai portato una mano al volto, coprendo l'occhio che avevi utilizzato per lo Sharingan Ipnotico. Una stupida, dolorosissima, fitta. Un leggero calo della vista. Tutto qui. Nulla di preoccupante, per ora.

“Per quale ragione?” Domandi, per capire se sta bluffando o se effettivamente è a conoscenza degli effetti collaterali dello Sharingan.

“Lo sapete meglio di me: v'indebolisce. In quali modi e fino a che punto, confesso, non mi è del tutto chiaro. Mi trovo bene con con voi, mi spiacerebbe ve ne andaste anzitempo perché non siete stato cosciente dei vostri limiti.” Sembra sinceramente interessato alla tua salute e non soltanto per non avere un peso morto a coprirgli le spalle. Le tue labbra si piegano nell'ombra di un sorriso: sei sorpreso dalla sua premura.

“Può darsi che io sia destinato a morire giovane. Tanto vale che utilizzi la più rapida delle mie tecniche, così da portare a termine il maggior numero di missioni.” 

“Può darsi che lo siate, ma suppongo che vogliate sopravvivere almeno finché vostro fratello non verrà a cercarvi.” Supposizione esatta, perciò lasciate entrambi cadere la questione. 

Terrai a mente il suo avvertimento, smettendo di usare le arti illusorie in ogni scontro.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I giorni, le settimane, i mesi si susseguono monotoni l'uno dopo l'altro.  
Di tanto in tanto, però, Orochimaru convince Pain a mettersi contro schiere di nemici tanto vaste da richiedere l'intervento di tutti voi quattro. Sono incarichi assai remunerativi, dopotutto, specie quando sono commissionati da personalità del calibro di Onoki, Kage del Villaggio della Roccia.  
Lavorando con lui ti accorgi di come sia un vero peccato che si sia fatto divorare dall'ossessione di sapere tutto, di padroneggiare ogni tecnica possibile ed immaginabile. Perché è freddo e calcolatore perfino più di te il che, sul campo di battaglia, si traduce in massima efficienza con il minimo sforzo. Potresti imparare molto da uno dei tre ninja supremi, se soltanto avesse qualche interesse ad insegnarti.   
Invece se ne sta per conto suo a fissarti, fingendo di ascoltare le direttive che Sasori gli sta impartendo ed aspettando che tu ti distragga. Ne approfitti per studiarlo attentamente: come sia rimasto immutato dagli anni della Seconda Guerra dei ninja, da quelle foto scolorite che avevi visto da bambino negli archivi di guerra, è una scottante questione irrisolta su cui vale la pena indagare. Deve avere a che fare con le ricerche e gli esperimenti che hanno portato al suo allontanamento, questo è poco ma sicuro. Li fa sui cadaveri o direttamente su carne viva, vale a dire tutti coloro che recluta all'insaputa di Pain – o, almeno, così crede – apponendo un sigillo sui loro corpi?  
Parte del tuo interessamento, ovviamente, è dovuta al futuro che hai riservato a Sasuke.  
I mostri di cui si circonda, i pochi che non hanno rigettato la marchiatura, sono alquanto spaventosi. Non vorresti proprio che tuo fratello rinunciasse alla sua umanità per batterti, ma quando mai è importato qualcosa di ciò che desideri tu? Se ne avrà bisogno gli darai addirittura un incentivo per seguire questa rivoltante, viscida, creatura. Nonostante significhi lasciarsi usare per un po, diventando uno dei suoi raccapriccianti giocattolini.

Ben presto il periodo d'osservazione giunge al termine: Orochimaru si è stancato di collaborare con Alba, visto che non ne ricava alcun vantaggio. Non è nemmeno riuscito ad impossessarsi del Rinnegan o di te. Tra l'altro, nonostante usi cadaveri per la tecnica delle Sei Vie – o così supponi, avendo già visto quei volti ma associandoli ad altri nomi: peccato tu non sappia dove si trova chi li controlla – il vostro capo si fa degli scrupoli sui suoi esperimenti. Gli ordina di averne dei resoconti ed è un vero e proprio affronto che Orochimaru fatica a sopportare. Tuttavia, per non lasciarsi fuggire un'ultima occasione di averti, stringe i denti. Sibila un “Sarà fatto.” pur avendo già deciso di andarsene in giornata. Qualche ora più tardi, infatti, chiede d'incontrarti. Da soli. Kisame ti domanda se hai bisogno che ti copra le spalle, ma tu scuoti la testa.   
Ci provi pure a sfidare qualcuno che non ha nessuna speranza di battere. Hai atteso fin troppo a lungo questo momento. Soltanto una volta che ti sarai liberato di lui, infatti, potrai sviluppare al meglio le tue nuove tecniche. Ce n'è una, che chiamerai Amaterasu, che sembra piuttosto letale.  
Devi perfezionarla, però. Le fiamme sono troppo tenui, si spengono subito quando invece dovrebbero bruciare finché non hanno polverizzato il nemico. Smettere di pianger sangue quando la usi, poi, non sarebbe affatto male. Già senti i rimproveri di Kisame...  
Finora non hai potuto, perché non è proprio il caso di rendersi più appetibile ai suoi occhi.   
Insomma, Orochimaru non è l'unico a fremere al pensiero di sferrare il suo attacco. Anche tu non vedi l'ora di farlo scappar via a gambe levate.  
Ti presenti all'orario accordato, ma di lui non c'è traccia. Sarebbe futile aspettarlo: è qui da qualche parte, nascosto per evitare uno scontro frontale. Stai per andartene, risalendo i gradini di pietra che conducono al Quartier Generale, ed ecco che si fa vivo. T'attacca alle spalle con i suoi serpenti, o almeno così gli fai credere. In realtà lo hai intrappolato nella sua illusione con la coda dell'occhio, senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse.

“Com'è possibile? Mi hai paralizzato con un arte illusoria... Che potere straordinario si cela in quegli occhi. Spettacolare.” Mormora, con un brivido di piacere. Incredibile contando che, oltre ad essere paralizzato, ha enormi paletti conficcati dalla testa ai piedi. Dolore, terrore: questo è ciò che dovrebbe percepire. Ne hai incontrati di masochisti, che ti hanno pure pagato perché facessi loro del male – il tuo corpo è una merce, uno strumento al servizio di chi ti offre un compenso: non hai mai discusso le richieste né le hai mai giudicate – ma lui li batte tutti.

“Orochimaru... Tutte le tue tecniche non possono nulla contro i miei poteri oculari.” Lo informi, mentre arriva ad amputarsi un braccio per tornare immediatamente alla realtà. Ammirevole.

“Devo avere quegli occhi, capisci?” Si lecca le labbra, famelico.

“Non da me, scordatelo.” Incroci le braccia davanti al petto, inarcando le sopracciglia in segno di sfida. 

“Ti rendi conto che, rifiutando, mi spingi tra le braccia del tuo fratellino?” Ridacchia, persuaso d'averti detto qualcosa che ti farà capitolare. Ma per favore.

“Forse è proprio ciò che voglio.”

“Lo odi a tal punto?”

“Sì” Poi, d'istinto, aggiungi “E tu lo sopravvaluti troppo.” 

“Stai forse insinuando che potrebbe essere lui ad assorbire me?” Scoppia in una sonora risata, non capacitandosi di un'ipotesi tanto ridicola.  
“Io non ho insinuato nulla, hai fatto tutto da solo. Comunque sia, se non la ritieni una possibilità concreta non hai motivo di preoccuparti, giusto? Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei andarmi a riposare. Immagino, inoltre, tu debba rassegnare le tue dimissioni. Restituire mantello ed anello a Pain, a meno che tu non te li voglia tenere come souvenir, e andartene prima che mi veda costretto a raccontargli di questo nostro incontro.” Gli comunichi, chiudendo qui la questione. Almeno per quanto ti riguarda. 

“Se me vado è perché ho compreso quanto insulsi siano gli obbiettivi di questa organizzazione, mica per altro. Certo non per paura di quel moccioso.” Dichiara, indignato, prima di girare i tacchi ed andarsene.

Con la sua melodrammatica defezione si chiude il capitolo della tua vita concernente Orochimaru. Ci sarà un epilogo tra un paio d'anni, ma per il momento ti concedi di essere sollevato di non averlo più tra i piedi.   
La tua storia con Alba, invece, è soltanto all'inizio. Come Orochimaru, ti auguri sia più utile che memorabile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Nove, come i cercoteri. È il numero necessario – ma non indispensabile – per attuare il rituale dell'estrazione ed impossessarvi della loro forza. Con la quale terrorizzerete il mondo, lo metterete in ginocchio e quando la disperazione regnerà sovrana gli tenderete una mano amica. Solo così potrà regnare la pace. Nel timore reverenziale di una punizione divina, inflitta da Pain ogni qualvolta si provi a far prevalere i propri egoistici desideri.

“Questo è lo scopo della nostra organizzazione. Se non vi sta bene, quella è la porta.” Annuncia il vostro leader, in risposta ai dubbi espressi da Sasori (che in realtà aleggiavano un po' nella mente di tutti voi). 

Che fretta c'è di sostituire Orochimaru? Cosa dovrebbe convincervi a continuare a lavorare per Alba, quando potreste benissimo essere padroni di voi stessi?  
Be', ora lo sapete. Più o meno. Sei sicuro che ti nascondano qualcosa, che ci sia una persona con tutt'altri obiettivi a servirsi di voi da dietro le quinte. Ma ci puoi passare sopra. A te sta bene, insomma, così come sta bene a tutti gli altri. Perciò restate.

Quando si sparge la voce che ci sia un bombarolo molto talentuoso, un terrorista mercenario che ha raggiunto la classe S – la più letale, a cui tutti appartenete – benché sia perfino più giovane di te... Naturale che andiate ad accaparrarvelo al Villaggio della Roccia, nonostante questo vi metta in cattiva luce con Onoki.  
Riuscirci è così facile che temi che questo Deidara sia sopravvalutato, per quanto incredibile sia la sua abilità innata. Il problema maggiore è che lui stesso pensa che essa sia quanto di più straordinario esista al mondo, non dando il giusto peso ai suoi avversari.   
Non vedi il vantaggio di averlo come compagno. Magari ti sbagli.   
Indubbiamente l'accoppiata con Sasori funziona. Si completano a vicenda. Entrambi si definiscono “artisti”, sebbene abbiano visioni diametralmente opposte su cosa sia o meno Arte. Uno è rumoroso ed istintivo tanto quanto l'altro è silenzioso e riflessivo.  
Sasori ha innumerevoli nemici, Deidara una sola nemesi: tu. Non può tollerare che lo Sharingan sia stato capace di lasciarlo senza parole. Tanto peggio per lui.  
In un'altra vita avrebbe potuto essere un rispettabile avversario. Il migliore che si possa avere. Di quelli che s'impegnano così tanto per arrivare al tuo livello, cercando di far passare la loro ammirazione per invidia, da spingerti a migliorare continuamente per farti trovare pronto quanto ti sfiderà apertamente. Dieci volte lo batterai ma, forse, l'undicesima sarà lui a battere te.  
Il suo essere casinista ai limiti dell'umana sopportazione, poi, metterebbe a dura prova la tua pazienza affinando così il controllo – che già hai – sulle emozioni.  
Vi migliorereste a vicenda, insomma. Potreste addirittura diventare amici, sentirvi come fratelli.  
In un'altra vita. In questa cerchi di evitarlo il più possibile perché non hai proprio tempo da perdere con lui. 

Per via delle tue origini, infatti, ti sarà assegnata la Volpe a Nove Code e devi essere convincente nel tuo tentativo di catturarla.   
Devi tenerti impegnato in missioni di poco conto, mentre persuadi i tuoi compagni ed il capo che sia meglio aspettare. Almeno fino all'esame per diventare chūnin delle due forze portanti più giovani, Naruto e Gaara.

“Attaccare finché l'Hokage è vivo è sconsigliabile. Proteggerebbe Naruto a costo della vita ed il suo assassinio punterebbe i riflettori sulla nostra organizzazione molto prima rispetto a quando voi, venerabile Pain, avete previsto. Comprendo che aspettare sia insopportabile per alcuni dei miei compagni più irrequieti...” Rivolgi a Deidara un'occhiata pregna di disprezzo. “... ma parliamo di un uomo anziano che morirà nel giro di qualche anno. Che Orochimaru stesso intende ammazzare. Lasciamolo fare, quindi, poi agiremo sfruttando l'instabilità che il suo attacco andrà a creare tra le Cinque Grandi Terre.”

“Condivido pienamente quanto appena detto, Itachi. Dobbiamo ancora terminare il nostro reclutamento, trovare e mettere alla prova per saggiarne l'idoneità sia un ottavo sia un nono membro della squadra. Abbiamo atteso a lungo per vedere le nostre aspettative realizzarsi, anni in cui abbiamo studiato accuratamente ogni dettaglio del nostro piano. Aspettare un altro po', rimandando la sua attuazione di qualche anno, non è certo un problema. Anzi, è d'obbligo se possiamo supporre che stare a vedere come evolveranno le cose invece di agire ci avvantaggerà. Se questo non t'aggrada, Deidara...”

“... quella è la porta, eccetera eccetera. Capito l'antifona, capo. Mi distrarrò perfezionando la mia Arte. Già, Uchiha. Non credere che ti libererai tanto facilmente di me. C'è altro o possiamo considerare chiusa questa pallosissima riunione?” Sbuffa l'interessato, già pronto a squagliarsela.

“Andate. Quando verrà il momento di agire sarete avvisati.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Non rientrava nei tuoi piani affezionarti a Kisame. Ridere alle sue battute, raccontarvi insignificanti dettagli della vostra vita passata – non sarete mai tanto intimi da scambiarvi confidenze; ovvio – sdraiati su un prato ad osservare le nuvole o pescando sulle scogliere. Tornati da una missione si circonda di donne, si rimpinza di cibo fino a scoppiare e si crogiola nel dolce far niente. Spesso riesce a coinvolgere anche te nelle sue, quantomeno discutibili, attività ricreative.  
Lasci che t'insegni a goderti la vita, benché tu creda di non meritare certi lussi.   
Non l'avevi messo in conto di farlo, ma è accaduto. Lo accetti. Trovi conforto nell'idea che l'avrai al tuo fianco fino all'ultimo, che sarai tu andartene per primo. Quella no, è una parte del tuo disegno che non subirà mai modifiche. 

Pain si fa sentire solo per assegnarvi nuove missioni, usando come tramite gli abitanti del villaggio della Pioggia. Sono adepti al culto della sua persona, ormai, gente che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per compiacere il proprio Dio. Non sono stolti, o disperati. Chi ha riportato ordine e stabilità in un luogo martoriato dalla guerra ed oppresso dal governo del suo predecessore merita di essere elevato al rango di Divinità Salvifica, no? Così come è cosa buona e giusta che voi veniate trattati con tutti i riguardi che si confanno ai suoi venerabili apostoli.   
In realtà hai letto abbastanza riguardo ad Hanzo da sapere che era animato da ideali condivisibili, che si proponevano il benessere dei suoi concittadini. Peccato li considerasse degli idioti, incapaci di sapere ciò di cui necessitavano realmente. Non era stato in grado di ascoltarli, di trattare con i dissidenti e ciò l'aveva portato alla sua disfatta. Un destino non dissimile da quello di Madara Uchiha, se fosse stato lui ad essere stato scelto come Hokage, ne sei certo. Perché fosse chiaro soltanto a te e non al resto del tuo clan è una domanda che non troverà mai risposta, purtroppo.  
Di tanto in tanto chiedi a qualche seguace di andare a controllare cosa succeda al Villaggio della Foglia, dopo avergli assicurato di avere il benestare di Pain.

“Non vi facevo così nostalgico.” Constata, divertito, Kisame.

“Non è per nostalgia, è perché...” Ribatti, venendo subito interrotto dal tuo interlocutore.

“... perché desiderate essere informato circa lo stato miserabile in cui sperate viva vostro fratello. É perché gradite tenervi aggiornato riguardo a potenziali, futuri, nemici: in tanti promettono bene, tra i coetanei di Sasuke, o così vi è stato riferito. É perché siete un maniaco del controllo.”

“Esattamente.” Annuisci, confermando ogni sua parola.

“Un maniaco del controllo con un pizzico di nostalgia.”

Quali che siano le tue reali intenzioni o i sentimenti che si celano dietro ad esse – forse un po' di nostalgia c'è, ma puoi ammetterlo soltanto a te stesso – continui a tenere d'occhio il tuo paese natale. Ti metti in contatto con Sarutobi, avvisandolo di un possibile attacco da parte di Orochimaru. Per difendere il tuo villaggio sei disposto ad esser buttato fuori da Alba, a venir giustiziato per tradimento. Sempre che riescano a prenderti una volta fuggito e, per quanto Pain sia abile, dubiti fortemente che ne siano in grado. Sei pronto a nasconderti, finché non sarà Sasuke a trovarti.  
Nulla di tutto questo, però, si rivela necessario.

Esattamente come avevi previsto, Orochimaru sceglie di attaccare durante la più importante riunione delle Cinque Grandi Terre: gli esami per avanzare di grado. Nell'anno in cui può trovare Sasuke alla selezione dei chūnin ed apporre il proprio marchio su di lui, ovviamente. 

Le notizie che t'arrivano al riguardo sono frammentarie e contrastanti.   
Alcuni sostengono si sia trattato di un agguato orchestrato dal Paese del Vento. Il che non ha molto senso, dal momento che anche il Kazekage è morto. Più probabile è che Orochimaru abbia plagiato il daimyo e l'abbia convinto ad attaccare il Paese del Fuoco.   
Ti sono anche giunte voci che sostengono che, dopo la morte dell'Hokage, i due paesi siano giunti ad un accordo. I più arditi giurano che siano diventati perfino alleati, grazie a Naruto Uzumaki e a come ha saputo tener testa alla loro forza portante. Non escludi possa essere vero, se quel ragazzino assomiglia anche solo lontanamente ai suoi genitori.

Non ti è ben chiaro perché l'Hokage abbia optato per una soluzione del genere, quando l'avevi avvisato con largo anticipo riguardo a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. È quasi come se avesse pensato “Se proprio devo farmi uccidere dal mio discepolo, affinché Itachi possa mantenere la sua copertura, farò in modo di renderlo meno pericoloso prima di andarmene” o qualcosa del genere. Tuttavia, non è un'ipotesi molto convincente.  
L'unica certezza è che tu debba precipitarti a Konoha e ricordare a Danzo e ai suoi degni compari che sei ancora vivo. Che non esiterai ad avere le loro teste su piatto d'argento se minacceranno Sasuke.   
Pain non ha nulla da ridire circa la tua impazienza di metter le mani sulla Volpe. Anzi, è molto soddisfatto di vederti così zelante e pronto all'azione. Kisame ti segue senza batter ciglio o proferir parola finché non arrivate nella strada principale del villaggio.

“È da parecchio tempo che non tornate a casa. Che ne dite? Potremmo fermarci in un quel locale” T'indica il luogo con un cenno del capo quasi impercettibile. “prima di iniziare la nostra ricerca.”

“D'accordo.” 

Acconsentendo sai di esporti al pericolo di essere identificato dai tuoi ex concittadini, nonostante il cappello ed il mantello rendano difficile capire immediatamente chi siete.   
I tuoi timori si rivelano fondati quando sulla soglia spuntano Asuma e Kurenai, accompagnati da Kakashi. Intuiscono subito che siete degli intrusi, benché non sia loro chiaro con chi hanno a che fare. Preferiresti non dover combattere contro di loro, ma per mantenere la tua fama di efferato criminale e traditore non c'è altra scelta. Se s'ostineranno ad ostacolarti dovrai ucciderli, ma recitando bene la tua parte con Kisame potrai evitarlo. Se il tizio che hai pagato per fare una soffiata a Gai non ti deluderà, la vostra ritirata sembrerà addirittura obbligata.   
Hai soltanto una manciata di secondi, quanto basta per sentir Kakashi nominare Sasuke ed intravedere che è perfettamente in salute – meno male, temevi un rigetto del marchio da parte del suo corpo – prima di doverti volatilizzare. Non intendi coinvolgere innocenti avventori del locale nel vostro scontro, perciò li conduci lungo la riva del fiume. Ora sì, che siete isolati dal resto del Villaggio.

Riduci al minimo i convenevoli, alzando il cappello per rivelare il tuo Sharingan quando ti domandano se tu sia un ex shinobi della Foglia e come tu possa conoscere i loro nomi.  
Il combattimento segue per filo e per segno il copione che avevi in mente: sono tutti così prevedibili che già sapevi come avrebbero agito e addirittura cosa avrebbero detto.  
Kurenai sferra il suo attacco contro di te, mentre Asuma si occupa di Kisame.   
Li tieni occupati, senza che nessuno si faccia del male, fino all'arrivo di Kakashi. Con lui, purtroppo, sei costretto ad usare le maniere forti. Benché dotato di un solo Sharingan e non appartenente alla casata degli Uchiha è un avversario temibile, impareggiabile nel vedere oltre le illusioni. Devi ricorrere allo Tsukuyomi, intrappolandolo a lungo – nella sua mente son ben settantadue ore, nonostante nel mondo reale si tratti di pochi secondi – e facendolo soffrire parecchio. Se non lo facessi incomincerebbe a nutrire qualche sospetto nei tuoi confronti.  
Quando Kisame si sta ormai spazientendo, arriva Gai che ti dà l'occasione di ricordargli che non siete lì per dare inizio a una guerra. Il vostro obbiettivo è l'eredità del Quarto Hokage, ovvero Naruto. Se l'è forse dimenticato? Ops, ora lo sanno tutti! Chissà che non rendano molto più difficile sequestrarlo, magari affidandolo ad uno dei ninja supremi...

La tua ipotesi trova conferma poco dopo. Intravedete Naruto all'Ichiraku, intento a sbafarsi una scodella di ramen in compagnia di Jiraiya. Origliando la loro conversazione vi sembra di capire che siano diretti fuori città, per recuperare Tsunade e convincerla ad assumere la carica di Hokage.  
Attaccare ora, con i ninja della Foglia già all'erta, comprometterebbe definitivamente la missione. Lo fai presente a Kisame, che era già pronto ad avventarsi su di loro.

“Aspettiamo che si fermino lungo la strada. Conosco le debolezze di Jiraiya abbastanza da neutralizzarlo per il tempo che ci sarà necessario per impossessarci della Volpe.” Gli dici.

“La vostra prudenza è così noiosa...” Fa scrocchiare le ossa del collo, piegando la testa da lato a lato. “... ma non ho mai avuto ragione di dubitare di voi o delle vostre scelte tattiche.” Si sono rivelate sempre vincenti e questo Kisame non può negarlo. “Non inizierò a farlo oggi.”

Ingannare Jiraiya è fin troppo facile. Ci sarà qualcosa sotto, per forza.  
Perciò già sapete di avere i minuti contati, quando Naruto apre la porta. Stai pensando a quale diversivo attuare per attardarti e permettere all'anziano shinobi di raggiungervi quand'ecco che, inaspettatamente, spunta fuori Sasuke.  
Ti sputa in faccia tutto il suo odio, ma è ancora debole. Troppo debole. Tanto che ti basta prenderlo per un braccio per fermare la sua tecnica più letale. Gli spezzi anche un polso, mettendolo così fuori gioco per un po'.

Kisame, nel frattempo, ha deciso che tagliandogli una gamba sarà più facile portare via Naruto e non hai modo di evitarlo, di farlo rinsavire, che già la lama sta scendendo verso la sua vittima... Per poi venir bloccata da uno dei rospi di Jiraiya.  
Il quale minaccia di farvi fuori ma viene fermato, come avevi messo in conto, da Sasuke. Ancora è convinto di poterti uccidere, poverino.

“Non ho nessun interesse nei tuoi confronti, adesso.” Mormori, degnandolo appena d'uno sguardo. Con un calcio lo scaraventi verso il muro, ma ancora non si dà per vinto. Ti costringe a pestarlo, a ribadire che non ti odia ancora abbastanza, concludendo il tutto con un'altra dimostrazione della potenza del tuo Tsukuyomi. Non dovresti farne uso così spesso, non ti fa bene, e Kisame non s'esime da fartelo notare.

Approfittando della tua distrazione, inoltre, Jiraiya ne ha approfittato per intrappolarvi nello stomaco della sua rana e per uscire non puoi che ricorrere ad Amaterasu. Stremato dall'uso delle due tecniche in un lasso di tempo così breve, sei obbligato alla ritirata. O almeno questa è la scusa che fornisci a Kisame, affinché non insista nel chiederti perché mai stiate fuggendo.  
Digrigna i denti, lamentandosi di quanto infruttuosa sia stata la giornata.   
Non per te, che hai rivisto il tuo fratellino. Non per te, che hai incontrato Naruto. Ti ha colpito quanto ti detesti per ciò che hai fatto a tuo fratello. Potrà essere un valido, inconsapevole, alleato. Potrai affidargli, forse, ciò che ti ha lasciato Shisui.  
Non ora, però. Deve ancora crescere. Devono ancora crescere entrambi. Tornerai, tra qualche anno.

L'intervento di Jiraiya sembra condizione sufficiente a Pain per spiegare il fallimento della missione. Potresti giurare che non lo conosca soltanto di fama.   
Per ragioni a te non chiare, ma sulle quali rinunci ad indagare perché non rientra nei tuoi progetti, si decide di posticipare la cattura del Monocoda e dell'Enneacoda. Deidara minaccia fuoco e fiamme, esplosioni a volontà.

“Aspettiamo che sia nominato Kazekage! Sì, mi pare un idea brillante!” Non ha tutti i torti, ma lungi da te farlo notare. Fortunatamente c'è Sasori a calmarlo, ricordandogli che meno impegni con Alba equivalgono a più occasioni per offrire il suo genio dinamitardo a chiunque sia interessato e lo paghi profumatamente.

“Nh. Hai ragione. Non so perché continuo a sprecare il mio tempo con questa organizzazione.” 

Rimarrà finché ci sarai tu e, quando sarai morto, se la prenderà con Sasuke per dimostrare che la sua Arte è superiore allo Sharingan. Non capisci perché s'ostini a negare la propria inferiorità, ma in fondo è solo una delle innumerevoli sfaccettature di Deidara che ti sono incomprensibili.  
Peccato non avere una vita intera per studiarlo più a fondo.  
L'incontro si conclude con l'annuncio che verranno riassegnate le forze portanti da catturare da parte di ciascuna coppia. Poi venite mandati ognuno per la propria strada.

L'attesa ricomincia.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Tutto ha inizio con un braccio intorpidito.  
Non ci hai nemmeno fatto troppo caso quando t'era successo la prima volta, poco prima del combattimento contro i senpai della Foglia. Sei costretto ad accorgertene ora che si somma ad una serie di altri sintomi che ti costringono a letto per settimane.  
Fitte allo sterno, dolori intercostali, intorpidimento generale degli arti. Febbre, nausea, vomito.   
Rischieresti la morte per disidratazione, se non ci fosse Kisame al tuo fianco.  
Nonostante al vostro primo incontro ti abbia raccontato quell'aneddoto sul cannibalismo degli squali, infatti, non si rivela poi così simile a loro. Anzi, pare avere molto a cuore i propri compagni.  
“Conosco qualcuno che fa proprio al caso vostro.” Ti annuncia, non appena la malattia ti lascia un attimo di tregua e riacquisti forze e lucidità. “È un medico dalle doti pressoché miracolose.”  
Malgrado le supposte doti ti comunica un'impietosa diagnosi dopo averti visitato.

“Lei sta morendo e c'è ben poco che io possa fare. I polmoni sono malmessi e ciò sta avendo ripercussioni sul sistema cardiocircolatorio. Per non contare lo Sharingan - di cui mi ha informato il suo collega e per il quale non nutro alcun interesse, non si preoccupi – che minaccia di compromettere il nervo ottico. Mentre per quest'ultima questione un trapianto d'occhi sarebbe sufficiente, specie se il donatore fosse un consanguineo, ma questo lo saprà anche lei... Per il resto si va ben oltre le mie possibilità. È un processo di deterioramento che non ha nulla a che fare con il chakra, a cui solo le venerabili Tsunade della Foglia o Chiyo della Sabbia potrebbero forse porre rimedio. Sia perciò consapevole che la terapia potrà tutt'al più rallentare il decorso della malattia, non curarla. Così come siete messo ora, senza alcun trattamento, vi darei sei mesi. Massimo un anno. Con le mie medicine, delle quali dovrete imbottirvi, e riposandovi il più possibile... Potreste addirittura essere tanto fortunato da sopravvivere ben tre o quattro anni.”

Confortante.   
Sei disposto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo per allungare la tua agonia, fino all'istante in cui sarà Sasuke ad ucciderti. O a credere di farlo, perlomeno. Ma non a farti ricattare. Non a permettere che qualcuno sfrutti, ancora una volta, le tue debolezze. Un assaggio dello Tsukuyomi mette subito le cose in chiaro.  
Scordato qualsiasi ricatto t'implora pietà, attaccandosi alle tue vesti. Gliela concedi, a patto che ti dia le medicine di cui hai bisogno seduta stante e che c'impegni a mandartene nuove scorte ogni qual volta tu ne ne abbia bisogno. Ovunque tu sia. Saprà come trovarti, gli assicuri, prima di uscire dal suo studio.

“Necessito di un lungo periodo di riposo, prima che le medicine facciano effetto. E avrò comunque meno resistenza, minor chakra a disposizione durante i combattimenti. Perciò mi è stato consigliato di ridurli al minimo indispensabile.” Comunichi a Kisame, che scrolla le spalle.

“Cambia ben poco per noi, insomma. Gran parte delle volte vi è sufficiente alzare lo sguardo perché tutto sia finito in una manciata di secondi e quando non lo sarà interverrò io. O credevate che vi avrei abbandonato al vostro destino chiedendo di far coppia con qualcun altro? E se poi mi capita una testa calda come Deidara o una marionetta psicotica tipo Sasori? No, grazie.”

“Non ti avrei biasimato, ma hai ragione. Non ci sarà alcun radicale mutamento, se non che dovrò imbottirmi di farmaci.”

“Non c'è speranza che vi rendano più amabile e loquace, giusto?” Scherza, azzardandosi a darti un amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

“Non ho ancora iniziato la cura, Kisame.” Lo avverti, con un'occhiataccia. “E non ci farei troppo affidamento. Anche i miracoli hanno i loro limiti.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

La monotonia prende nuovamente il sopravvento. Perdi il conto di quanti giorni passino, tutti indistinguibilmente identici l'uno all'altro.  
Ti alzi, ti alleni fino al tramonto e poi torni a dormire. T'interrompi solamente per i pasti e per le pillole. Ogni ora ha la sua, spesso anche più d'una.  
Di tanto in tanto vi vengono richieste semplici missioni di spionaggio. Quando ciò non accade, Kisame si cerca un incarico da spadaccino mercenario – non è certo entrato in Alba per fare la crocerossina e poi Samehada non gradisce l'inattività – e tu continui con la tua routine.

Passano anni prima che, finalmente, sorga l'alba di un nuovo giorno. Diverso dai precedenti. Precursore di un periodo frenetico, eccitante. L'attesa è finita.  
Di punto in bianco, infatti, Pain vi ha chiamati tutti al proprio cospetto.  
Non tanto per presentarvi i nuovi acquisti, Kakuzu e Hidan, ma piuttosto per assegnare a Deidara e Sasori il compito di catturare il Monocoda.   
Inoltre, vista la posizione di prestigio della sua forza portante, nientemeno che il Kazekage, e dell'alleanza che si è formata tra il Villaggio della Sabbia e quello della Foglia, il vostro capo ritiene che sia più prudente che tu e Kisame copriate le spalle ai vostri compagni. Non dovrete venir fisicamente coinvolti nella battaglia – Pain si rivolge in particolare a te, come se sapesse delle tue precarie condizioni di salute – ma farà in modo che possiate combattere a distanza usando soltanto parte delle vostre energie. Il vostro compito non è tanto quello di sconfiggere chi proverà a salvare Gaara quanto di rallentare il nemico cosicché il rituale d'estrazione non venga interrotto.

Kisame ti chiede se si può occupare della “strana bestiola” che l'ha incuriosito durante la vostra visita a Konoha. Gai non è solo, ma l'inferiorità numerica non sembra preoccupare il tuo compagno. Che si debba occupare dei suoi allievi, sostiene, potrebbe anzi rivelarsi vantaggioso per lui.  
A te, invece, tocca quel che resta del Team 7. Noti immediatamente che sono accompagnati da Chiyo. Hai sentito dire, inoltre, che Sakura Haruno è diventata un'allieva di Tsunade.  
Resistere alla tentazione di forzare loro la mano, obbligandole a guarirti, non è facile. Devi far leva sulla tua forza di volontà, sul tuo spirito di sacrificio – che ormai è diventato la sola parte di te a cui dai un minimo d'ascolto – e non fai molta attenzione a quello che sta accadendo intorno a te.  
La tua distrazione pesa sulla battaglia, ma non è l'unico elemento ad influenzare l'esito.   
Tanto Naruto quanto Kakashi sono migliorati molto dall'ultima volta che ti sei scontrato con loro. Naruto ne deve ancora fare di strada per essere al tuo livello, per poter sperare di scontrarsi alla pari con Sasuke ma sta andando nella giusta direzione con passo spedito. Quando ti sferra il colpo che mette fine al vostro combattimento, non puoi fare a meno di sorridere. Avevi ragione.  
Puoi contare su di lui.

Nonostante la vittoria, comunque, Alba riesce ciò che voleva: il Monocoda.  
È stato necessario il sacrificio di Sasori, ma Pain sembrava averlo messo in conto fin da subito. Tant'è che già un nuovo membro pronto a sostituirlo.   
Non appena vedi lo Sharingan dietro la maschera capisci subito di chi si tratta. Si presenta come Tobi, ma tu lo conosci come “Madara”.  
Ovviamente non lo stesso Madara che ha fondato il tuo clan, perché sarà ormai morto di vecchiaia. Uno come lui non si sarebbe mai abbassato ad usare il corpo di qualcun altro come fa Orochimaru o a modificarlo in modi grotteschi tipo Kakuzu. Non ce lo vedi nemmeno come devoto adepto al culto di Jashin, a far compagnia a Hidan ed a meno che non esistano altri modi a te sconosciuti per ottenere l'immortalità...   
Molto più probabile che si tratti di Obito, piuttosto. Dopotutto, il suo corpo non è mai stato recuperato. È una conclusione a cui sei giunto dopo anni, ma ancora non ne hai avuto conferma. Non che ti serva. In fondo, poco importa di chi realmente si tratti. Morirà bruciato da Amaterasu non appena tenterà di dire a Sasuke la verità, per manipolarlo e spingerlo attaccare la Foglia.  
Ci riuscirebbe senza difficoltà, dopotutto chissà da quanto tempo manovra Pain ed Alba da dietro le quinte. È un maestro nel servirsi del prossimo e pertanto non va sottovalutato.  
Pain lo mette in coppia con Deidara, ovviamente, assegnando loro il Tricoda. Il più debole dei cercoteri, in quanto privo di una forza portante. Dovrebbero riuscirlo a catturare senza troppi problemi.   
A Hidan e Kakuzu, invece, toccano la Bicoda e successivamente l'Enneacoda. È bello vederli convinti, sapendo che Naruto ed i suoi amici li faranno fuori. Anche a te, come a Kisame, spiacerà un po' non vedere come si son liberati della famigerata “accoppiata immortale”.  
Tu e Kisame venite mandati ad impossessarvi del Tetracoda, come già era stato concordato.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la ricerca di Roshi e del suo cercoterio la tua salute subisce un repentino peggioramento. Non hai più alcuna resistenza, la vista è completamente annebbiata e fatichi a respirare senza tossire sangue. Ti rimangono un paio di settimane al massimo, se sei fortunato.  
Speri che Sasuke sia pronto per lo scontro finale, perché il tempo a tua disposizione è ormai agli sgoccioli. Diresti di sì, a giudicare dal fatto che Pain vi richiami soltanto per avvisarvi di quanto lui ed il suo team stiano diventando fastidiosamente pericolosi. Non si può correre il rischio che qualcuno capace di uccidere Orochimaru intralci i vostri piani, dice.

L'hai visto anche tu con i tuoi occhi, quando ancora eri in grado di distinguere qualcosa che non fosse ad un palmo dal tuo naso, da chi esattamente era composta la squadra che lui chiama 'Serpe'.  
Suigetsu Hozuki, Yuugo e Karin. Tutti ragazzi contraddistinti da un'abilità innata, la cui scomparsa dai propri villaggi risaliva ad anni prima.  
Avresti voluto avvicinarli, confessare tutto a Sasuke ed essere ancora un fratello per lui – confortarlo, guidarlo, spingerlo oltre i suoi limiti – perciò te ne sei andato senza più guardarti indietro. 

Deidara, sottovalutandolo, si offre di eliminarlo. Non ti sorprende che, qualche giorno dopo, veniate chiamati di nuovo a rapporto ed informati della sua morte. Sembrerebbe che si sia suicidato, trasformando il proprio corpo in una bomba e che l'esplosione abbia ammazzato anche Tobi e Sasuke. Risvolto improbabile per entrambi, a tuo parere. Tobi avrà utilizzato la sua tecnica, che se ben ricordi gli dovrebbe consentire di accedere ad un'altra dimensione e quindi non subire danni. Sasuke potrebbe aver evocato Manda per usarlo come scudo, anche se ciò l'avrebbe ucciso. È ciò che avresti fatto tu, anche perché quella serpe gigantesca non è mai stata fedele nemmeno ad Orochimaru per cui non è sicuramente una grave perdita.   
Kisame non arriva alla tua stessa conclusione, evidentemente, perché ti offre le sue condoglianze. Arriva addirittura a dire che, sotto la pioggia, sembra che tu stia piangendo.  
Assurdo, perché mai dovresti? Non è mica morto.   
Ma se è stato in grado di farlo credere a Pain, significa che è pronto. Non ci sono dubbi.

Non ti resta che consegnare a Naruto l'eredità di Shisui e poi farti trovare esattamente nel posto che Sasuke designerà come sua prima destinazione. Comunichi prontamente le tue intenzioni a Kisame, perché in fondo ci sarebbe ancora il corpo di Roshi da portare al vostro quartier generale. La tua stanchezza cronica e lo scrosciare incessante della pioggia vi hanno rallentato, ma ora che è tornato il sole dovreste potervi muovere più velocemente senza lasciar tracce. Già ha fatto tutto il lavoro lui, vincendo una sfida che si è rivelata molto più difficile del previsto... Potrebbe anche rifiutarsi di viaggiare da solo con la forza portante poggiata sulla sua spada soltanto perché tu hai di meglio da fare.

“Lasciate che porti io Roshi dal capo. Cercherò di sbrigarmi, in modo da poter bloccare e tener occupati i ragazzini al seguito di vostro fratello.” Ti risponde, smentendo ogni tua previsione.

“Non so come ringraziarti, Kisame.”

“Restare in vita sarebbe un ringraziamento sufficiente, credetemi. A Deidara era andata bene con Tobi, ma se venisse reclutato qualche altro psicolabile...”

“Farò del mio meglio per tornare, hai la mia parola.”

“Ho come l'impressione che oggi valga meno del solito. In ogni caso, buona fortuna. È stato un onore combattere al vostro fianco.” 

Vi salutate, per quella che sapete entrambi essere l'ultima volta. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

È Naruto a cercarti.   
Ancora non si è dato per vinto, ancora è sicuro di poter riportare Sasuke a casa nonostante il suo straordinario potere persuasivo non abbia mai funzionato con tuo fratello. Non ci arriva a capire che l'esito non cambierà nemmeno stavolta, non se tu sarai ancora in vita. Ti sei assicurato che la vendetta, il farti fuori, sia il chiodo fisso di Sasuke e che non abbia pace finché non ti vedrà steso a terra, esanime.  
Intende combattere contro di te, sconfiggerti per poi usarti come esca per stanare Sasuke ma tu non hai la benché minima intenzione di stare al gioco. Ti obbliga a ricorrere ad un'illusione, quando ne avresti volentieri fatto a meno in vista dello scontro decisivo.

“Perché sei così ossessionato da mio fratello?” gli chiedi. “Dopotutto è un ninja traditore che vi ha abbandonati.”

“Perché per me Sasuke è un fratello, molto più di quanto non lo sia mai stato per te!” Ribatte, furioso. Sapevi che ti avrebbe risposto così: è la ragione stessa per cui non potresti affidarti a nessun altro che lui per l'atto finale del tuo piano, quello che si svolgerà ben dopo la tua morte.

“Dici di voler riportare Sasuke a casa, ma cosa faresti se si rifiutasse?” Lo interroghi, andando dritto al punto.

“Farei tutto il possibile perché cambiasse idea. ” 

“Tutto il possibile... Potrebbe anche funzionare, dando per scontato che poi Sasuke ritorni pacificamente al Villaggio. Se così non fosse, però, che faresti?”

“Cosa stai dicendo, scusa?”

“Hai appena detto che Sasuke è come un fratello per te. Cosa faresti, quindi, se tuo 'fratello' decidesse di attaccare Konoha?” Insisti, perché Naruto ha capito benissimo ciò che stai implicando. Per lui è un'eventualità talmente assurda, però, che non vuole nemmeno prenderla in considerazione. In gran parte condividi il suo ottimismo, la sua fiducia in Sasuke, ma non puoi lasciare nulla al caso e men che meno alla speranza.

“Perché mai Sasuke dovrebbe-”

“L'animo di Sasuke è ancora una tabula rasa, una tela intonsa su cui la persona sbagliata potrebbe dipingere ciò che più gli aggrada. Se questo accadesse, saresti in grado di fermarlo? Se per riuscirci fossi costretto ad ucciderlo, saresti disposto a scegliere tra Sasuke e Konoha?” Eccola la questione cruciale, quella che deve ottenere il responso sperato o l'intera chiacchierata si rivelerebbe inutile.

“Proteggerei il villaggio e fermerei Sasuke senza ucciderlo!”

“Ti stai ancora comportando come un bambino. Vivi in un mondo utopico, ma devi accettare che come shinobi sarai costretto a prendere decisioni impossibili. Come questa.” Come quella che hai dovuto prendere tu, anni fa, quando Danzo ti ha chiesto di scegliere tra il villaggio, Sasuke ed il resto della tua famiglia.

“Qualcuno mi ha detto la stessa cosa, una volta. Ma io ho già preso la mia decisione... Non mi rimangio mai le mie promesse: questo è il mio credo ninja.” Sorridi, perché è esattamente ciò che volevi sentire. Puoi procedere con la fase successiva. Gli doni l'occhio di Shisui, quello che lui stesso ha lasciato a te e che hai impiantato in uno dei tuoi corvi. 

“Ti ho donato parte del mio potere. Spero non dovrai mai arrivare a farne uso.” Confessi, prossimo ormai ad andartene. 

“P-Perché? Volevi me, non è vero? Ed allora combatti, adesso!” Vorrebbe trattenerti, ritornare al suo progetto iniziale per cui tu avresti dovuto condurlo da Sasuke, ma già sa che è una causa persa. Quando s'accorgerà di avere davanti una copia, sarà troppo tardi per poterti raggiungere.

“Devo andare, ho un impegno importante che mi aspetta.” 

\------------------------------------

Le ore che precedono l'arrivo di Sasuke assomigliano fin troppo a quelle che anticiparono il massacro. Non passano mentre le vivi, ma se ti guardi indietro sono volate senza che tu te ne accorgessi. Uno stillicidio che logora i tuoi nervi, così come il tuo corpo che vorrebbe soltanto poter riposare.  
Ripercorri mentalmente ogni parola, gesto e tecnica che dovrà venir usata contro Sasuke.   
Apparirai alle sue spalle non appena entrerà nella grotta.  
Noterai come sia cresciuto e lui ribatterà che tu, invece, non sei affatto cambiato. Che hai sempre lo stesso sguardo, freddo ed impietoso.   
Lo stuzzicherai, chiedendogli se anche stavolta urlerà gettandosi a capofitto contro di te. Di rimando, Sasuke ti dirà che non sai niente di lui. Non più. Non sai quanto l'odio nei tuoi confronti lo abbia reso forte. Non ne hai idea.  
Ti attaccherà con un chidori e tu lascerai ti colpisca, credendo di averti ucciso. 

“Sei diventato molto forte...” Noterai, prima che la tua copia si dissolva in uno stormo di corvi. “Raggiungimi al rifugio segreto degli Uchiha. Da solo. Lì concluderemo la nostra battaglia.”

Rimanderai lo scontro al giorno successivo, perché l'ultima boccetta di farmaci ti arriverà in serata e senza di essi sarebbe fin troppo facile per Sasuke sconfiggerti.  
Lo devi, invece, ridurre allo stremo perché si abbassi a chiedere l'aiuto di Orochimaru e lo evochi.  
Soltanto allora potrai sigillarlo con la spada Totsuka, ottenuta grazie ad un rotolo consegnatoti dallo stesso Hokage. Ha sempre saputo dove si trovasse, ma non ha mai mandato nessuno a recuperarla.  
Forse perché sapeva che il binomio perfetto sarebbe stato soltanto con il Susanoo e non voleva fornire agli Uchiha un'arma per essere ancor più letali. Forse perché non è mai stato realmente intenzionato a liberarsi di Orochimaru. Fatto sta che l'ha affidata a te, perfettamente conscio dell'uso che ne avresti fatto. Non avrà mai condiviso il piano che hai architettato, ma è sempre stato al corrente di ogni mossa che avresti compiuto.   
Sapeva che la lama avrebbe funzionato solamente se Orochimaru fosse stato tanto debole da poter materializzarsi soltanto tramite la tecnica del Richiamo, grazie al sigillo apposto sul corpo di colui o colei che l'aveva assorbito.  
Sapeva che se si fossero realizzate le condizioni per neutralizzare Orochimaru una volta per tutte, non avresti esitato a liberare il mondo da quella viscida creatura. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no?

Sasuke verrà da solo. I suoi compagni vorranno seguirlo, ma Kisame manterrà la sua parola intralciandoli.  
Svuoterai la boccetta in un colpo solo, ingozzandoti di pillole.  
Lo aspetterai seduto sul trono – questo nascondiglio risale ai tempi in cui ancora Konoha non era stata fondata e il capoclan era come un Re per i suoi sottoposti – da cui non ti alzerai finché non ti avrà trafitto con la sua spada. 

Gli getterai il guanto di sfida, chiedendogli cosa riesce a vedere il tuo Sharingan. Conoscendolo, dirà sicuramente “Tu. Morto.” o qualcosa del genere.  
“Vediamo quanto è buona la tua vista, allora.” Risponderai.

Vi sfiderete e si replicherà la stessa identica scena già vista nella grotta. Crederà di averti trafitto con il chidori, ma quella che ha colpito si rivelerà soltanto una copia, che indicherà il te stesso seduto sul trono.  
Convinto che tu non sappia che anche lui si è creato una copia, e che il vero Sasuke ti colpirà alle spalle, permetterai che un fendente ti colga di sorpresa e squarci spina dorsale e torace.  
Credendo di averti in pugno, porrà le sue condizioni per infliggerti il colpo finale invece di godersi la tua agonia. Pretenderà di sapere chi sia il terzo Uchiha ancora in vita, così da potersi vendicare del tuo complice una volta che avrà finito con te.  
Gli racconterai la storia di Madara ed Izuna, di come l'unico modo per ottenere lo Sharingan Ipnotico Eterno – ed usare così tutte le tecniche, inclusa quella per controllare i cercoteri, senza aver più alcun timore di perdere la vista - sia trapiantarsi gli occhi del proprio fratello.  
Fino all'istante in cui le medicine in cui le medicine cesseranno il loro effetto ed il tuo cuore si fermerà, insomma, Sasuke dovrà credere che tu sia un pazzo megalomane che punta a strappargli gli occhi ed essere così il più forte – nonché unico, una volta ucciso 'Madara' – Uchiha vivente.

La realtà si discosta un po' dalle tue previsioni, ma neanche poi troppo.   
Non avevi previsto previsto di lasciar trapelare i tuoi veri pensieri, gli stessi che hai tenuto sotto chiave per quasi un decennio, ormai.  
Eppure ti trovi a dirgli che “Le persone vivono le loro vite aggrappandosi a ciò che conoscono e comprendono. E la chiamiamo 'realtà'. Ma 'conoscenza' e 'comprensione' sono termini vaghi. La realtà potrebbe essere un'illusione. Tutti vivono in base alle loro supposizioni.” Ti salvi in corner, aggiungendo degli esempi che sviano da ciò che realmente volevi dire. “Vuoi un esempio? Il fatto che Madara sia morto è una tua supposizione. Il fatto che io sia il tuo gentile fratello maggiore è una tua supposizione." Per tua fortuna, Sasuke non indaga oltre.

Inoltre, le sue abilità sorpassano ogni tua più rosea aspettativa. È pur vero che se non ti reggessi a malapena in piedi ben pochi dei suoi attacchi sarebbero andati a segno, ma questo non t'impedisce di riconoscere il suo valore.   
Ti obbliga ad usare per ben due volte consecutive l'Amaterasu, così da farti perdere l'occhio sinistro.  
Fatichi ben più di quanto non avessi messo in conto per non dover ricorrere al Susanoo troppo presto. Devi essere matematicamente sicuro che abbia esaurito il chakra, che se anche scegliesse di incanalare l'energia dell'ambiente circostante e scagliarti contro un fulmine quella mossa non abbia ulteriori alternative.   
Evocare quella difesa impenetrabile ti è costata l'occhio destro. Per mantenerla, inoltre, devi spendere gran parte della poca energia che ti è rimasta. 

Privato della vista, è l'udito a guidarti. Lo scricchiolio delle tue gambe malferme, il suono dei tuoi passi incerti, il sibilare delle nove teste dell'idra di Orochimaru. Ne tagli otto con la Totsuka, che per le sue capacità sovrannaturali fa sì che non ricrescano, e bocca della della nona senti provenire la risata di quel vecchio folle. Hai la netta impressione che la cecità ti abbia risparmiato uno spettacolo disgustoso, tipico del suo stile. 

“Ora e adesso! L'opportunità che aspettavo da tempo è finalmente giunta! Ed è soltanto grazie a te, che hai costretto Sasuke-kun ad utilizzare tutto il chakra a sua disposizione, incluso quello che usava per tenermi a bada. M'impossesserò del suo corpo e ti sconfiggerò.”

Nell'istante esatto in cui ti minaccia, la Totsuka lo trafigge e lo sigilla nel giro di pochi secondi.

“Bene, Sasuke. Hai qualche altro asso nella manica?” 

No, non ce l'ha. Percepisci il suo terrore, mentre arranchi verso di lui.  
È giunta l'ora di mettere in scena la farsa conclusiva, di calare il sipario. 

“I tuoi occhi mi appartengono, ora. Me ne impossesserò lentamente; voglio assaporare questo momento...” 

Una fitta particolarmente dolorosa al cuore ti fa cedere le gambe e, mentre sei occupato a sputare sangue, Sasuke ne approfitta per lanciarti addosso dei kunai esplosivi. Attacchi che nulla possono contro il Susanoo, sebbene stia ormai svanendo.   
Tuo fratello è disorientato, non sa più cosa fare. Oscilla tra attimi in cui indietreggia, impaurito, e momenti in cui fa ricorso ad ogni arma ancora disponibile nel suo arsenale.  
Finché non lo metti con le spalle al muro. Non ha via di scampo.  
Allunghi la mano verso di lui, sentendo le sue gambe tremare ed il suo respiro morirgli in gola. 

“Perdonami, Sasuke. Questa è l'ultima volta.” Le dita, che parevano essere dirette verso la sua orbita oculare, si poggiano invece sulla sua fronte.  
Sorridi, concedendoti un nanosecondo per essere di nuovo Itachi Uchiha del Villaggio della Foglia. Il ragazzo che ama smisuratamente il suo fratellino. Che lo considera quanto di più prezioso abbia a questo mondo. Forse non hai mai smesso di esserlo, non del tutto. Chissà.

I polmoni collassano. Il cuore si ferma.  
Il sipario scende, ma tu non ci sei più.


	6. Capitolo 5

_“Ehi, Itachi, lo dici allo zio Obito cosa vorresti per il prossimo Natale?”  
“Un fratello!”  
“Okay... Nient'altro?”  
“No. VOGLIO UN FRATELLO. O una sorella. Anche le femmine non sono male.”  
“No, non sono male affatto. Specialmente se somigliano a Rin.... Ma andiamo! Non è una di quelle cose che si possono comprare. Non li vuoi un paio di occhiali favolosi come i miei?”  
“Piuttosto un altro peluche, grazie.”  
“Lo vedi, Uchiha? Neppure a tuo cugino riesci a rifilare certe patacche. D'altra parte, per la sua età, è parecchio più intelligente di te.”  
“Hatake! Ritira subito quello che hai detto! E non insultarmi davanti al mio cuginetto. Non sai che lui aspira a diventare come me da grande?”  
“Io voglio essere come Kakashi...”  
“Itachi, tu così mi spezzi il cuore...” _

_Quella chiacchierata, in una fredda giornata di dicembre, è rimasta impressa nei suoi ricordi. Di tanto in tanto se la sogna, perfino.  
Ormai la sua memoria l'ha modificata a tal punto, specie nelle sue frasi che saranno state piuttosto quelle stentate e sgrammaticate di un bambino di due anni, che non sa se accaduta realmente.  
Non ha importanza. Ripensarci lo fa sentire bene. Lo fa sorridere. Questo è ciò che conta._

_\--------------------_

_Itachi non ha nemmeno quattro anni e già s'intravedono in lui grandi potenzialità. Maneggia kunai e shuriken con inusuale destrezza, ha uno spiccato spirito d'osservazione e quando gli si racconta una missione individua il punto debole dell'avversario molto prima che la narrazione arrivi effettivamente a menzionarlo.  
“Mica male, eh? Dovrai tenerlo d'occhio, perché sarà lui il prossimo Hokage.” Fugaku proclama, con orgoglio.   
“Se si prenderà cura del Villaggio come fa con Sasuke, saremo in buone mani.” Concede Minato, più interessato al suo lato umano. In Itachi s'intravede una risorsa inestimabile per il Villaggio, se cresciuto senza un lavaggio del cervello sulla supposta superiorità del clan degli Uchiha. O facendogli credere che con il suo talento non ha bisogno di nessun altro. Né di Konoha né del clan. Potrebbe essere un novello Hashirama, certo. O un altro Orochimaru.  
Entrambe le strade sono aperte ed è compito di Minato, come Hokage, assicurarsi che percorra quella giusta.  
Intanto sarà importante continuare a mantenere rapporti civili con gli orgogliosi Uchiha, scegliendo i più promettenti – Shisui, tra qualche anno, per esempio – per la squadra ANBU.   
Non dimenticare mai che anche nella loro famiglia c'è chi, come Obito, ha dato la vita per proteggere Konoha.  
Smettere di vederli come possibili fomentatori di una guerra civile. _

_“Io non voglio mica prendere il tuo posto, sai?” Gli confessa lo stesso Itachi, sedendosi accanto a lui mentre aspettano che Fugaku e Mikoto ritornino con il té.  
“Ah no?” Domanda, incuriosito. Essendo il sogno che ha condiviso fin da bambino con Kushina, talvolta si dimentica che non tutti aspirano a diventare Hokage.   
“No. Lo farà Shisui ed io sarò il suo braccio destro.” Dichiara, solennemente. “Soltanto se ce ne sarà bisogno, però. Se voi non ci sarete più, insomma. Non voglio altre guerre. Eviterete che ce ne siano ancora, non è vero?”  
“Non posso prometterti che non ce ne saranno. Hai la mia parola, però, che proteggerò sia te che la tua famiglia affinché un giorno Shisui e Naruto – se lo vorrà – potranno contendersi il ruolo di Hokage. So che non è molto ma...”  
“Può bastare. Può bastare eccome.”_

_Minato non ha vissuto abbastanza da mantenere la parola data, ma questo è secondario.  
Itachi non dimenticherà mai quel dialogo tra loro, apparentemente insignificante , ma che in verità è stata la prima volta che si è sentito parte di una comunità._

_Itachi Uchiha del Villaggio della Foglia._

_\--------------------------------_

_“Tu non hai paura di nulla, Itachi?” Sasuke si stringe al fratello, terrorizzato dal boato dei tuoni. Dalle vibrazioni dei vetri, che paiono sul punto di frantumarsi. Odia i temporali.  
“Mhhhh... Be, sì, ci sono cose di cui anche io ho paura.”  
“Davvero?” Incredibile. Era sicuro che Itachi non sapesse neanche cos'è, la paura.  
“Di fallire. Di tradire il mio credo ninja o di montarmi la testa, diventando qualcuno che non sono e... Della mamma.” Conclude, con un sorriso.   
“La mamma è tremenda, concordo.” _

_È stata l'unica volta che ha esternato i suoi timori, ma Sasuke non era ancora abbastanza grande per comprenderli. Se solo glieli avesse ricordati qualche anno più tardi, sarebbe forse cambiato qualcosa?_

*****************

La morte non è sollievo. Non è tormento.  
Non una luce soffusa che avvolge la tua anima martoriata. Non un abisso di tenebra che la inghiotte.  
Non è la dannazione ad una solitudine eterna. Non è il riunirsi con chi se n'è andato prima di te.  
Non è.   
È la cessazione stessa dell'essere e se hai compreso di aver sbagliato tutto solo nell'istante in cui ti ha colto, tanto peggio per te. Non potrai farne tesoro, avvisando qualcun altro di non fare il tuo stesso errore.  
A meno che non ti venga data una seconda possibilità.

Questo è il primo pensiero che affiora nella tua mente, nell'attimo in cui ti risvegli.  
Ha la precedenza perfino su Sasuke o sul domandarsi chi ti abbia riportato in vita. Kabuto, supponi, perfezionando la Tecnica della Resurrezione Impura. Spiegherebbe perché ti senti manovrato da una forza esterna ad accompagnare Nagato – avevi ragione, era lui a celarsi dietro lo pseudonimo di Pain – verso il campo di battaglia.  
Potreste trovarvi ad affrontare chiunque, perfino tuo fratello che ormai dovrebbe essere tornato al Villaggio come l'eroe che ha ucciso l'efferato criminale colpevole di aver massacrato gli Uchiha. Tuttavia, tu speri si tratti di Naruto.   
Avendo sconfitto Nagato, convincendolo addirittura a resuscitare gli abitanti della Foglia caduti in battaglia, dubiti possa aver avuto problemi a trattare con Sasuke.  
Perciò è lecito concludere che abbia ancora con sé l'occhio di Shisui, inutilizzato.   
Dovrai usarlo su di te, in modo che il Kotoamatsukami spezzi i fili a cui Kabuto ti tiene legato.   
Avrebbe dovuto essere l'ultima risorsa di Naruto, una tecnica che costringe chi ha i tuoi stessi occhi a proteggere Konoha, ma in fondo non ne ha più bisogno, giusto?

Sbagliato.  
La fortuna è dalla tua parte nel farti incontrare Naruto come avversario, ma non per il resto.  
A quanto pare, non ne ha mai avuto bisogno come ora: Sasuke minaccia di polverizzare Konoha per vendicarti.   
Dannazione. 'Madara', in qualche modo, è riuscito a sopravvivere all'Amaterasu ed ha raccontato la verità a tuo fratello. Avrà sicuramente iniziato da Danzo e, dopo aver inizialmente rifiutato di farlo, si sarà preso una pausa per trapiantarsi i tuoi occhi.  
Dovresti quindi rinunciare? Tentare la sorte e vedere se Naruto, con l'aiuto di Killer Bee, ha qualche speranza contro Rinnegan e Sharingan?  
No, sarebbe una mossa fin troppo azzardata. Tra l'altro non sapresti chi altri, a parte te, possa scovare Kabuto e costringerlo a far tornare tutte le anime nell'aldilà. Ritorni al piano iniziale ed usi il Kotoamatsukami su di te.   
Dovrai contare su Naruto, per quanto riguarda Sasuke. Dovrai affidare a lui il compito di riportarlo sulla retta via.  
Prima, però, c'è da sconfiggere Nagato.   
È una lotta senza esclusione di colpi, in cui ognuno di voi sfodera le sue tecniche migliori. Combattere fianco a fianco con Naruto, poter contribuire ad evitare il Chibaku Tensei grazie ad una pronta e veloce analisi della situazione – ogni tecnica ha il suo punto debole, in fondo; si tratta solo d'individuarlo - ti riporta alla mente uno dei tuoi pochi rimpianti: il non aver potuto insegnare nulla alle nuove generazioni. Chissà se saresti stato un buon maestro.   
Si conclude piuttosto in fretta, una volta sfoderata la spada di Totsuka. 

La vittoria dà alla testa a Naruto, che ora vuole fare tutto da solo. Vincere la guerra. Annullare la Resurrezione Impura, nonostante ti sia appena offerto tu di farlo.  
Eccola. Eccola la tua occasione per riparare, almeno in parte, ai tuoi errori. Per evitare che qualcun altro li ripeta.

“Ricordi cosa mi hai detto, quando ho notato quanto fossi diventato forte? Che era 'soltanto grazie all'aiuto degli altri se sono arrivato fin qui'. Se concentri troppo la tua attenzione su di te, diventando arrogante e dimenticando gli altri... Un giorno diventerai come Madara.  
Non importa quanto potente tu possa diventare, non provare mai a portare il peso di tutto quanto sulle tue sole spalle. Minato è diventato Hokage perché aveva al suo fianco tua madre e tutto il resto del villaggio. Il tuo sogno è lo stesso di tuo padre, se non sbaglio. Allora ricordati sempre...che non è che chi diventa Hokage ottiene la stima del villaggio. Ma è chi ha ottenuto la stima del villaggio che diviene Hokage. Non ti scordare dei tuoi compagni.”

Le tue parole lo fanno rinsavire, fortunatamente. 

Per sicurezza, prima di raggiungere il nascondiglio di Kabuto, distruggi l'occhio di Shisui. Sei sicuro che Naruto possa far desistere Sasuke dal suo folle proposito anche senza e poi, se anche non si dovessero aspettare altri dieci anni per poter riattivare il Kotoamatsukami, hai già manipolato e privato Sasuke del libero arbitrio a sufficienza.   
'Hai già fatto abbastanza per il Villaggio.' Ha detto Naruto.  
Sì, ci mancava solo che sterminassi tutti per lasciar posto ad una razza di Eletti scelti da Danzo.

“Ho provato a fare tutto da solo ed ho fallito. M'occuperò io della Resurrezione Impura. Lascio a te il resto.”

Riparti, sollevato di aver scaricato la responsabilità di Sasuke su Naruto.  
Con che coraggio lo avresti incontrato ancora, dopo averlo gettato nelle tenebre ed averlo trasformato in un individuo costantemente assetato di vendetta?   
Cosa gli avresti detto, poi? 

“Oh scusa tanto, avrei dovuto parlarne fin da subito con te del colpo di stato e magari insieme avremmo trovato una soluzione.”

Ma andiamo! La vergogna che provi per il tuo fallimento te lo impedisce.   
Egoista? Probabile. Esecrabile? Certamente.   
Speri che quei due non dicano a nessuno che sei stato tu ad affrontare Kabuto, perché temi che ti dipingerebbero come un eroe. Che è quanto di più lontano dalla verità possa venir riferito.  
Sei un debole. Sei un codardo. Sarai pure un ninja discreto ma sei una persona poco raccomandabile. Non certo un esempio da seguire. Non certo un eroe.

Il destino, però, sembra avere altri programmi.  
Chi potevi incrociare lungo il tuo cammino, se non Sasuke?  
Ti rifiuti di fermarti, di fornirgli spiegazioni. Non ne hai, quindi tanto vale restare concentrati sul neutralizzare Kabuto, no?  
Insiste tanto da tirarti fuori almeno la ragione per cui lo hai risparmiato. Era giovane, non sapeva nulla dei progetti degli Uchiha e per il crimine che avevi commesso contro il clan meritavi che fosse qualcuno del clan stesso a fartela pagare. Sono fattori che hai preso in considerazione realmente, per giustificare a te stesso l'incapacità di ammazzare Sasuke, per cui non gli stai mentendo. Hai selezionato parte della verità, quella che ti fa comodo. Tutto qui.  
Non gli basta. Non è quello che cerca. Nonostante la tua ostinazione ad ignorarlo, a proseguire imperterrito la tua corsa, lui non demorde: ti tallona finché non giungi a destinazione.   
Ammiri la tua tenacia. Merita di venir premiata, se te ne verrà data la possibilità.

La priorità, ora, resta Kabuto.   
Una volta colto che non c'è modo di ritardare pacificamente la tua tabella di marcia, Sasuke diventa decisamente più collaborativo. Aiuta anche il disprezzo nei confronti di Orochimaru e della sua eredità, che rendono l'ex miglior spia di Konoha un nemico comune.  
A nulla servono i tentativi di manipolazione di quest'ultimo per portarlo dalla sua parte: sebbene siano accomunati dal desiderio di distruggere il Villaggio della Foglia, Sasuke non vuole spartire la sua vendetta con nessuno, vuole attuarla secondo i suoi modi e le sue condizioni che non includono Kabuto. Preferirebbe ammazzarlo, piuttosto, così da poter far due chiacchiere con te.  
Peccato tu non possa permetterglielo, altrimenti la Resurrezione Impura durerebbe in eterno. 

“Okay.” Concedi. “Avrai le risposte che cerchi, più tardi. In cambio dovrai aiutarmi a sconfiggerlo. Senza ammazzarlo.”

Sasuke sembra rifletterci su, mentre gli spieghi dettagliatamente come intendi fermare il vostro avversario. Combatterai anche contro di lui, se sarà necessario, ma preferiresti evitarlo.

“Itachi... Vedi di mantenere la tua promessa, almeno questa volta.” Trattieni a sento un sospiro di sollievo.

Lo farai. La manterrai, almeno questa volta.

Coalizzarvi contro un comune nemico è un'esperienza straordinaria, un'occasione di cui sei infinitamente grato benché tu non sia minimamente degno di averla.   
Sasuke non è l'unico a venir riportato indietro di anni, a sentirsi sempre più vicino a te man mano che la lotta si fa più serrata. Potresti dire lo stesso.  
Come puoi quindi biasimarlo, quando riesci perfino a trovare una scusante alle azioni di Kabuto ed inneschi Izanami per aiutarlo? Non puoi. Ha tutto il diritto di calpestare le tue volontà, di vendicarsi in tuo nome, quando tu non hai fatto altro che causargli dolore.   
Ovviamente Sasuke non capisce perché qualcuno di tanto “perfetto” come te s'interessi di un relitto umano, una copia fallita del proprio padrone e maestro.

Perfetto? Tu? Ma quando mai?

“Ero arrivato perfino a mettere in conto di usare una tecnica chiamata Kotoamatsukami su di te, per controllarti. Ti ho trattato come un bambino più di chiunque altro; ti ho sempre visto soltanto come qualcuno da difendere e non ho avuto fiducia nelle tue capacità.” Sei ben lontano dalla perfezione, insomma. 

Come può non rendersene conto? Come può non vedere che tu e Kabuto non siete poi così diversi, nell'esservi nascosti dietro alle menzogne tanto a lungo da non sapere più quale sia la verità?   
Che chi ha natali prestigiosi, chi è dotato di numerosi talenti che ha messo a frutto senza troppa fatica può avere un destino non dissimile da chi non sa né come si chiama, né da dove viene ed ha sputato sangue lungo tutto il suo percorso? La Radice, in fondo, vi ha usati entrambi come pedine. Indistintamente, senza guardare in faccia a nessuno.  
Evidentemente per lui non è così lampante, perciò glielo spieghi. Gli chiarisci come tu voglia offrire a Kabuto, attraverso Izanami, la possibilità di comprendere ed accettare se stesso – con tutti i difetti ed i limiti che gli appartengono, in quanto essere umano – senza dover morire, come invece è stato per te. 

Non gli sta bene? Ormai è andata così. Non c'è tempo per ulteriori disquisizioni sull'argomento. Non puoi procrastinare o finirai col voler restare.  
È arrivato il momento di farsi dire da Kabuto come annullare la Resurrezione Impura. Di copiare ogni gesto delle sue mani ed attendere il ritorno all'oblio, al nulla da cui sei stato violentemente strappato. Di dare a Sasuke tutte le risposte che ha atteso fin troppo a lungo.   
Ne pretende soltanto una, in realtà. Di sapere se ciò che gli è stato detto da Tobi e Danzo abbia un qualche fondamento.

“Quella notte è andata esattamente come ti hanno detto. Ti mostrerò la verità. ” 

Non ometti quasi nulla, non cerchi di metterti in buona luce ai suoi occhi. Gli offri i tuoi ricordi così come sono. A lui trarre le conclusioni.  
Se glissi sulla parte del massacro è perché effettivamente nemmeno tu ne hai memoria. Sai di averlo fatto ma c'è un buco tra quando hai iniziato la missione e quando l'hai conclusa, uccidendo i tuoi genitori. Dev'essere un meccanismo di difesa inconscio, un blocco che la tua mente ha posto per non impazzire. Quand'è che gliel'hai chiesto, a questo stupido cervello anarchico?  
Maledizione. Ti dispiace non potergli fornire ulteriori dettagli, ma ora devi proprio andare.

“Non ho fatto altro che mentirti, chiedendoti di scusarmi e tenendoti a distanza con le mie stesse mani. Non volevo coinvolgerti... Eppure adesso mi ritrovo a pensare che, forse, tu saresti stato capace di far cambiare idea a nostro padre, nostra madre ed al resto del clan. Se te ne avessi parlato fin dall'inizio, provando a vedere le cose dal tuo punto di vista e raccontandoti tutta la verità... Ma ho fallito e qualsiasi cosa possa dirti ora non avrà alcun peso per te. Per questo motivo ti dirò finalmente ciò che penso davvero: non ti sentire in dovere di perdonarmi. E sappi che non conta ciò che deciderai di fare d'ora in poi... Io ti amerò per sempre.” 

Ancora una volta muori, con un sorriso sul volto. Sparisci in un'ondata di luce, scendendo una volta per tutte dal palcoscenico. Non ci sarà più nessun bis.

È finita. 

È **davvero** finita.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so quant'è “paracula” la dicitura 'questa storia fa pena ma siate gentili, è la mia prima ff!' o roba del genere. Anche perché non è la mia prima fanfic, ma neanche lontanamente.  
> È però la mia prima storia che superi i 3k, e sono già conscia di molti dei suoi limiti: è inconcludente, superficiale e forse sarebbe stato il caso di non coprire un lasso di tempo così ampio perché ho finito per fare semplicemente una lista degli avvenimenti soffermandomi troppo poco su ognuno.  
> Eppure... Qualche parte di questa storia che mi piace in effetti c'è, e spero ci sia anche per voi.  
> Se vi va, o se avete notato altri difetti che a me sono sfuggiti, fatemelo sapere.


End file.
